The Devil Holds No Change
by MickiTheMouse
Summary: Two years later, and Chi is seventeen, disowned her family, and back in Japan. But things aren't perfect. Sometimes, change is barely noticeable. And other times, it's the elephant in the room. But here, she hopes, the Devil holds no change. -DWTD Sequel
1. I Possibly Break A Kid's Heart

A/N; I won't be using the Author's Notes as much as I did during the prequel to this story. I wanted to show what Chi had gained in America, as well as lost. Not only that, but I think it's appropriate that she had a few friends who would miss her. I wanted to show a bit of conflict and how it got handled, how she had changed.

**_1_**

**1**_00 [and]_ **1**

Paper Cranes

**I POSSIBLY BREAK A KID'S HEART**

I had been making paper cranes since I left, due to a myth of sorts. For every hundred cranes made, one wish will be granted. I hadn't decided on a wish yet, there were too many I could make, but I figured I could just keep making cranes and wishing.

I thought I had stopped making wishes back when I was a kid, but that bit of hope still rose and ran itself through my veins. I had learned more recently that maybe it was worth it to put my faith in a wish-it had gotten me that far already.

I paused, watching the cranes carefully before setting the last one down on top of a flower. It bent slightly, but didn't break. I watched, frowning, as the wind made one of the wings tilt upward before gently going to its previous position.  
>"One hundred and one."<p>

The extra crane was for luck. I wrinkled my nose at it, stepping back and surveying the area. A hundred and one paper cranes hidden in the garden. I took a few moments to think about my wish and then smiled lightly at the single crane, tilting my head to the side.

"I wish..." the pause made me uneasy and I bit my lip lightly, "I wish this would work."

Briefly, I could hear my father's voice inside my head telling me how foolish it was. A scowl slid onto my features. Footsteps approached slowly and my mother raised a brow at the single crane in view.

"What is this?" she sounded amused and, secretly, I resented that.  
>"A paper crane. I thought it would make the garden look more unique." Another lie, those hadn't stopped yet.<p>

"Oh... I just..." she looked to me and then away. "I just wanted to let you know, I will always love you. Despite... this. It's just a phase, right?"  
>I turned to her slowly, expression blank. "No, it's not."<p>

She blinked twice, eyes turning sad. I didn't like the look in her eyes, the pity. She pitied my existence, she pitied me for Kiri's death, she pitied me because I was about to give up my parents and go live alone.

"You don't have to do this."  
>"You," I snarled, "Should have thought about that. I do have to do this."<p>

She stared for a long moment again, settling a hand on my shoulder. Teal eyes met darker ones and she shook her head.  
>"I'm..." She looked torn, "I'm glad you're going to do what you want to do."<p>

"I know you are." I lied quietly. "I know."

0oOo0

"You're really moving?"  
>"Aw, Chi. I feel like you just got here!"<br>"I can't believe your family is just up and moving back to Japan."

I wrinkled my nose at the three, looking up from the lunch I had been poking at. Lia, big green eyes watery, hugged me from the side. Reena joined her, red hair blocking my view of her face. Across the table, Tyler rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We... We're not all going back." I muttered, patting their heads slowly.  
>"Ah, then..." Tyler scrunched up his face in thought, "Who's going?"<p>

I looked away guiltily, pushing the other two away from me. They gave me a confused look, and Tyler narrowed his eyes in suspicion at me.  
>"It's... It's just me."<p>

Cue a long, awkward pause. All of my friends turned to me in confusion, brows furrowed. "I should have told you guys, but I couldn't."

The look in Reena's eyes told me how guilty she felt, and she looked away from me. Lia was next, smiling sadly and shaking her head. Tyler, though, scowled. He looked angry, angrier than I had ever seen him. He stood, pushing off of the table before turning and leaving.

"You guys... I..."  
>"You don't have to explain to us..." Reena chuckled and looked back at me. "We read your diary."<p>

"It's not a diary." I groused.  
>"But... Tyler is..."<br>"Yeah, I know."

I stood, following the teen with a frown. I had no idea what could have made Tyler so mad about it. Sad, understandable. Mad? I could understand a small dose of it, but not the way he was. I looked around slowly, catching his newly retreating figure turn to head to the side of the school.

It was easy to follow him when he was making no effort, and I skidded to a stop when he leaned against the wall. He'd obviously been expecting me. I tugged awkwardly at the pleated skirt of the uniform, looking up to find my friend scowling at me.

"Tyler, is there a reason you couldn't just turn around and talk to me before now?"

"This isn't fair, you know." I blinked a few times, giving him a clearly questioning look. "What's waiting for you back there, anyway? What are you missing here?"

"Tyler..."  
>"I love you more than any guy from Japan can."<p>

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I had suspected he had some other feelings for me, but that... He didn't love me. I took a deep breath, opening my eyes to look at him. Near violet eyes glared back and I was reminded, briefly, of Tamaki.

"That's the thing. You don't. And I don't love you. Like a brother, sure, but nothing else." He flinched, but I continued anyway. "I have friends waiting back home for me. I won't forget you guys, but... They're family to me, Tyler. And that 'guy from Japan' is amazing."

"He let you go." he spat finally, throwing his hands into the air with a huff. "They all let you go."  
>"Shut up, Tyler. You don't know what you're talking about." I snarled, hands going to fists.<p>

"Of course I don't. None of us know anything because you never tell anyone anything!"  
>"I never planned to stay here! I... I didn't tell anyone when I left, Tyler. I knew what I was doing before I came here."<p>

"Then why did you bother, huh? I mean, you ignore those stupid boxes you get from there. So why couldn't you just forget about it? You made us all think..." he clenched his jaw, looking away.

I couldn't explain ignoring the boxes I had received from Japan-they hadn't stopped coming-though I knew I could never forget about it. About my father, about Kiri, about Ouran.  
>"I... I'm sorry, Tyler."<p>

And I left, without another word.

0oOo0

I sighed, looking around the empty room, one suitcase on the bed. I hadn't taken anything really with me when I left, and it seemed fitting to only take the thing I had brought back with me. Everything had gotten so broken somewhere along the line, so wrong.

This was the only thing I really could have done. The only thing that could possibly get me home. I plopped onto the bed, reaching under it to tug a box out from under.

Saying goodbye had been much easier than I first thought, and Tyler had hugged me goodbye and apologized. It wished things could be simpler. My only friends in America, and I was abandoning the small group. I pushed my thoughts aside, looking back to the box.

I opened the box slowly, peering at the contents. This was full of things from the other boxes I'd gotten. They weren't big, so the box wasn't even near full. I decided to go through them before I left.

The first thing I pulled out were the cream colored envelopes, opening them slowly. They were full of pictures, mostly of the Hosts. I stared at the individual envelope before opening them all and dumping the pictures onto the floor where I kneeled beside them.

The twins making faces, Tamaki grinning charismatically at the camera, Takashi with Hunny waving and sitting on his shoulders, Kyouya looking stoic as usual, Midori reading over Kyouya's shoulder, Haruhi smiling at the camera. I sifted through them all, from Hunny eating icecream to Hikaru and Kaoru teasing Haruhi and Tamaki.

I stopped at one in particular. The ferris wheel, and surrounding rides. I blinked a few times, surprised to find a rainbow in the background, meaning it must've been raining before.

"How... Thoughtful."

I went to the most recent ones, noticing the slight differences. Haruhi was a little taller, Hunny had grown some as well. Besides that, surprisingly, everything looked the same. I picked up the least recent one, finding it to be one of all the Hosts and myself.

My eyes softened at the picture, and I slid them all into one envelope. The rest of the box were simple notes, a letter or two. A few things to keep them on my mind. They didn't realize that they were never not on my mind.

I put everything into my suitcase that would fit, the rest in a bag. I was grinning when I went downstairs, swiping my passport and ticket and sliding them into the pocket of my jeans.

"Chi." I froze, turning to face my father. He blinked once, twice, and then look away. "Goodbye."  
>I said nothing, only turning and walking out the door. He didn't deserve a goodbye, or even another glance.<p>

The drive to the airport seemed too long, too slow, and too quiet. The limo was still too large for me, too empty. A few people stared as I exited the long black car, all murmuring.

And when I finally boarded, I was giddy. And then my mood fell drastically.

What if they had all gone, or changed, and what had happened in my absence, and Hikaru had probably found someone so much better-but I was cut off by a hysterical laugh. I whipped around, watching the security guard look at me like I was crazy before trailing into the plane slowly.

_'You're so stupid, Chi.' _This time it was as I was sitting and I was startled to see Kiri leaning against the chair of the woman in front of me. _'You went through all of this trouble just to get back to them. Do you really think they forgot about you?'_

I closed my eyes, willing her to go away. Just breathe in and out, in and out, and she should've gone away. But she didn't. She watched me with sad, peculiar amusement.  
><em>'I'm not missing this, Chi, so give up.'<em>

And I did.


	2. I Choose A Bad Name

A/N: Here we introduce someone inspired by Iroh, kudos if you know who I'm talking about, and will also be taking a fatherly place in our main characters life. I think I showed how she handled coming back well enough. As for Kiri; she's a large part of Chi. I used this chapter to show just how much influence she had on her.  
>WHY IS THERE SO MUCH TEXT. And so little talking…<br>I didn't expect all of the feedback on the first chapter, so I love you all~

But, a special thanks to those of you who've been here since the beginning of all this. And a special thanks to ColaInABottle, your review is the longest I've had. It made me smile and laugh and I'm glad you see my story the way you do. Thanks for recommending me to a friend of yours as well. I actually am usually not a fan of OCs myself-as so many turn out Sueing, and I drop the story-anyway, here it is!

**_2_**

**2**_00 [and] _**2**

Regrets

**I CHOOSE A BAD NAME**

"Matsumuri-sama." the butler greeted me with a surprised look, ushering me in. I let my things hit the floor, staring around my old home for a while.

This was where we had lived before the Kiri incident-we hadn't been there since. I stared around me, squinting. The butler had been from my last home in Japan. I had recently let him know I wanted this mansion cleaned and looked after instead.

I found myself staring in front of me. Two stairs on either side before you reached the platform. Below that was my father's study, filled with books and an oak desk, a giant chair. I couldn't quite remember where anything else was, after all the years.

I took a deep breath, turning back to him with a grin. He was an older man, but he was kind. He gestured to my bags and I couldn't help but laugh,  
>"No, no. What's your name?"<p>

He looked surprised, but bowed slightly. "Yuki, Matsumuri-sama."  
>"Please, at least call me Chi. Oh, and Yuki-san…" I blushed slightly, rubbing my arm, "Would you mind keeping my being here a secret?"<p>

"Of course, Chi-sama. Allow me to take your bags?"

I shook my head, declining politely. He looked confused, and I explained that I would rather take them up myself. He nodded once, and retreated after informing to call on him if I needed anything. I picked up my bag and suitcase, making my way up the stairs.

My old room was down the hall to the right, and so was Kiri's. I went down the left hall, claiming what used to be an extravagant guest room as my new room. I nodded once, examining the room. There were three pictures in the room, still with generic pictures in them.

I grinned, opening my things and pulling out my envelope of pictures. I spent my time carefully placing the pictures in the frames, where it ended up with multiple pictures occupying each one. When I put them back on the walls, I grinned and looked down at the remaining ones.

I made my way out of the room, first to my parent's room. There were three pictures frames idly sitting on a dresser, and I removed the pictures before taking the frames back to my room. I did this with two more rooms before picking up the frames and placing them on the floor.

"Alright, I have enough now."

The first was a picture of Hunny, waving at the camera from atop Mori's shoulders, and he was smiling slightly. There was cake on the corner of Hunny's lips, I noted with a chuckle. I put that picture on my dresser first, and then returned to the others.

The second was Tamaki standing behind Haruhi, one had on her shoulder, the other in a peace sign, both of them smiling happily.

The third was of Midori and Kyouya, giving rather genuine smiles to the camera. He had his black book on the table in front of him, and I noted that one of his hands was on my raven haired friend's hand.

The fourth was the twins, both grinning at the camera. Kaoru and Hikaru had their arms hooked over each other's shoulders, their other hands holding the camera.

The fifth picture I placed on the middle of my dresser. It was the one with all of the Hosts and me. Haruhi was shoving Tamaki's hand from her face. Hunny was hugging Bun-Bun, Mori eating a piece of cake almost reluctantly. Hikaru and Kaoru were cuddling up on either side of me, and I was pushing them almost with an almost humorous scowl.

It was my favorite picture of the five.

I spent the next two hours unpacking before looking around the room, pleased with my work.  
>"I'm ready now, Kiri." I looked over to the teen lounging on my bed, realizing absently how close I was to her age. "I'm back."<p>

0oOo0

I tugged at the wig in annoyance, trying to pull the black strands of hair over my own brunette ones. I gave up, sighing at the mirror. Yuki came up behind me, smiling in amusement and using my clip to keep my hair in place. He placed the long black wig over my head, frowning.

"Matsu-" he stopped at the look I gave him, "Chi-sama, why are you wearing a wig?"  
>"Well, Yuki-san, my arrival is a secret. I want to surprise them." I grinned, brushing down the yellow monstrosity of a dress, "Besides, going undercover is fun."<p>

He didn't question me, only leading me to the limo before waving at me as I went. I was actually still worried, and a bit giddy. I had lied to Yuki, though, and I felt a bit bad.

I was going as someone else because I was scared. I needed to see if everyone was fine, what had changed. More precisely; I had to know if they had changed.

When I arrived at Ouran, I left the limo quickly, making my way inside and pausing. It took me a second, but I remembered the route to the Third Music Room with ease. I sucked in a breath at the door, one hand settled along the crack with a frown.

"Nervous?" a girl asked, and I whipped around the face her. "I was my first time, too."  
>"I… Yeah, I'm nervous."<br>"They're all really nice." She said, reaching out to open the doors. "Trust me."

_'She has no idea.'_ Kiri snickered, crossing her arms.

She opened the doors and a flurry of rose petals nearly choked me. That hadn't changed, at least. Despite that, the only Host not with someone was Haruhi. She smiled, walking toward us.

She stumbled in her steps, eyes locked on me. I feigned confusion and she recovered quickly, rubbing the back of her neck.  
>"Welcome."<p>

"Hello, Haruhi." The girl beside me smiled a bright smile, glancing behind the brunette.  
>"Ah, Rukia-chan, it's great to see you again."<p>

I watched the exchange, silent, before they turned to me.  
>"G-gomen." I said, bowing slightly, "I'm…" I froze, thinking up a name on the spot, "Kiri."<br>_'Nice move.'_ my sister scoffed, eyes rolling.

Despite my slip up, neither girl noticed and I was soon led inside. I requested Tamaki, as I figured he was most dense. I noted that, true to their word, both Mori and Hunny were still Hosting. They had said they would until everyone was out of Ouran.

I seated myself on the couch, tugging at the false black strands of hair quietly, when a hand took mine and kissed it.  
>"Such a beautiful princess comes to our kingdom. I've never seen you around."<p>

On instinct, I snatched my hand away and gave the blonde a look mixed with annoyance and sternness.  
>"Maybe you're just blind."<p>

He deflated, hitting the floor face first. There was murmur around us and a blush rose to my cheeks. He was so overly dramatic. I apologized quickly, watching him take a seat beside me. He hadn't seemed to change at all in my time gone, and that was more than I had right to ask for.

"I'm Kiri Nanatsuki." I murmured politely, watching his face for signs of recognition.  
>"Suoh, Tamaki."<br>"I know." I responded without thinking. Unsure, I continued. "I-I mean, who doesn't know you?"

"Ah-ha! I'm so flattered to know you've heard of me!"

I think I might have sagged forward in relief, though I was rather unsurprised. He grinned, and cocked his head to the side slightly, energetic look still set in his eyes.

"So tell me, what brings you to our lovely Host Club?"  
>"A good friend of mine recommended you highly." I informed him, gaze lifting to look out the window momentarily.<br>"And who might this good friend be? We have to thank her for such a beautiful princess."

"I… I can't say; she wanted it to be kept a secret." I put a finger to my lips, eyes averting to watch the two oldest Hosts; Hunnu and Mori.

I couldn't help myself from smiling at them before looking to Haruhi, natural as ever. I didn't see Kyouya around, but somehow that didn't seem important.

My eyes flickered around rather indiscreetly to find the twins, stopping when I saw them putting on their twincestuous act. A smile lifted my lips at the sight, though I wondered if either of them had gotten girlfriends in my absence. Kaoru I definitely wanted to finally have one, Hikaru on the other hand…

Tamaki rambled for a moment, before stopping when he noticed my gaze on the other Hosts. When I glanced back to him, he looked thoughtful.  
>"What do you say I introduce you to the other Hosts?" he offered, standing and holding out a hand to me.<p>

I had to admit, he was charming when he wanted to be. If I didn't see him as a brother, I would've called him attractive.

"No!" I said immediately, face going red as I stuttered for an excuse. "I… I mean, that is… I don't want to be any trouble…"  
>"It's perfectly fine," he waved him hand at me, already pulling me toward Hunny and Mori. "These are everyone's last customers. We're closing up soon."<p>

I stumbled for an excuse before I realized we were already at their table. They both watched me for a moment as Tamaki explained who I was and just why he was dragging me to meet everyone.

"I'm Kiri." I managed after a second, nervous.  
>"I'm Hunny and that's Takashi!" Hunny beamed, thrusting his rabbit up at me with delight, "And this is Bun-Bun!"<br>Takashi surprised me by actually speaking, "Nice to meet you."

I smiled, patting the bunny carefully on the head. I noticed a hand lifting up my arm, prodding my ribs, and squeezing my wrist. Startled, I reared away from the probing hands to see the twins giving me an odd look.

"You don't just feel people up when you meet them!" I squeaked, raising my brows at them.  
>"Unscrupulous twins," Tamaki scowled, shaking his head.<p>

"We're the Hitachiin twins!" they announced cheerfully, look on their face turning almost teasing, "Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Haruhi chose that moment to sidle up with tea, almost protective of the new customer. "Knock that off, you'll scare her away. I'm Haruhi"

"I know." I said quietly, rubbing the back of my neck with a smile.

They hadn't changed. Nothing had really changed in my absence. Sure, two of them had graduated, but nothing much other than that. But, then…Where was Kyouya? Where was Midori, even?

"Kyo-chan's not here." Hunny said sadly, pouting up at me, and I wondered if I had spoken aloud.  
>"Kyouya-sempai got sick." The twins corrected him, grinning and snickering again. "And Midori is taking care of him."<p>

I chuckled at the thought of Kyouya sick, as I had never seen it happen. But I could imagine him; all scowls and wanting to get to his book. Midori might hit him with it.

"Guys!" Haruhi was struggling from the twins, tugging and holding the tea away from them. "Stop that, I'm going to spill the-" too late to protest, the tea went flying. Everyone made some leap for it, but I managed to catch the tray and warm tea.

I sighed, head bowing in relief before looking up at them. Unfortunately, Hikaru 'bumped' the tray. Resulting in a tea covered Chi. Everyone blinked a few times, before practically sweatdropping at the situation. I tugged the dress experimentally, setting the tray on a table and crouching down.

I frowned, picking up the tea cup and sighing. "Gomen, I should've been more careful."  
>"We have an extra uniform in the back." Haruhi offered, smiling. "Of course, it's a male's…"<br>"I'll take it." I accepted, already heading back.

I hated tea.

0oOo0

"Oi, Takashi, Kiri-chan makes a cute boy!"  
>"Ah."<p>

I chuckled, nervous, promising to return the uniform as I left. I was in the limo when I pulled the wig lifelessly off my head, letting it slip into my lap.

_'They're so happy.'  
><em>"I know." I whispered, bowing my head. "It's like…"

_'You never even existed?'_ she offered, leaning toward me. Knowing Kiri meant the best; I tossed the wig at her and watched it fall into the seat. '_Sorry, sorry. But it looks like they've forgotten you.'_

"Maybe that means I should just… Go back."

Even after all the trouble I'd gone through, I couldn't pop back into their lives. I could ruin something. I had been so selfish to assume they wouldn't have lives. So selfish to assume I could just waltz back in like I never left and things would be the same as they were.

I pulled myself out of the limo, gripping the wig before dumping it on a small table. I didn't bother changing before dumping myself onto my bed and staring at the ceiling.

I felt betrayed. Betrayed and stupid. I turned my head to the side, staring at the pictures on my dresser.  
>"Maybe I was wrong to come back, Kiri."<p>

"Talking to yourself, Chi-sama?" I looked up to Yuki, forcing a smile and laughing.  
>"I was just thinking aloud."<p>

"They didn't sound like happy thoughts…" he hinted, settling on the edge of the bed. I sat up, sitting cross legged on the bed and turning to face him.

"I came back, Yuki, but I think I was wrong. Everyone is so happy. And they all have lives, too. I mean, what if I ruin something?"

"You know," he sounded like an old sage, "When you were just a kid, I remember you said you wanted to be just like your sister."  
>My eyes widened and I couldn't help but glance around to find her gone. He stood, patting my head before turning to leave.<p>

"What do you think your sister would do?"

He left me with that to think about, and I briefly wondered if Yuki had heard me talking to her. I could practically imagine her, laughing and telling me that she would take the chance. I stood, setting one hand on the dresser and silently begging the pictures to tell me something.

_"Chi-chan~"  
>"Get off of me, Hikaru."<br>"But you're so cuddly."_

_"That's not normal. And it's not flattering, either."  
>"We've never had a toy as fun as you before."<em>

I could remember thinking how that wasn't much a compliment. And then realizing what it actually meant and smiling. It had started as a crush. And then it became more.

_"We can't just let you go to America, Chi-chan!"  
>"We're your friends."<br>"Me and Hikaru wouldn't be able to find such a good toy again."  
>"Or someone that blushes so easily."<br>"My daughter won't be going anywhere!"  
>"There has to be some way out of the arrangement too."<br>"They're right you know, we're not giving this up without a fight."_

Those idiots had even tried to make a plan. I fiddled with the edge of a frame before turning to look at the multiple ones on the wall. I looked back to the door before making my way out of it and heading down the stairs. I went into one of the two rooms I had refused to enter upon returning.

My father's study hadn't changed at all. I went over to the desk, sliding my fingers along the smooth edge absently. Me and Kiri had played in there when we were kids, before things went bad. Mom would always tell us to be careful, and how dad needed to work.

We would always ignore her, making faces at each other and starting a war. I would hide behind his desk, and she would almost always charge me, leaping over the desk and tumbling over to my side. Our weapons? Paper bombs and swords.

However childish, we never wanted to use the expensive things we were bought. We preferred out imaginations, the fun of pretending we were brave warriors fighting to save our world. Kiri has seated herself in his chair, lounging with a pleased smile.

_'This is the life.'_ she sighed out, lacing her fingers behind her head.  
>"You don't have a life;" I corrected her, "You're dead."<p>

_'Way to be a mood killer.' _She seemed to catch herself, scowling at me and putting her feet up on the wood. _'We've never been allowed to sit in his chair, it's so nice~'  
><em>"Good for you, Kiri."

I put a wall between myself and those thoughts, opening the drawers to find what I was searching for. I found the large stack of paper and took it out, depositing it on the floor. It would take a day or two, but I was more than determined enough.

I started working again, doing the cranes one by one. I already knew my wish, and I already knew how I wanted it to work.

0oOo0

When I was almost done, I looked at the ridiculous pile of cranes and frowned. I managed to get them all to a limo with surprising ease. I had taken along two pieces of paper that I would use later. When we arrived at our destination, I had quite a few of them conveniently in a bag.

The first three cranes went in the water, the next at the top of the steps. I continued this for some time, hiding them around the Ouran grounds. I had placed them in the maze, around the school, and other such locations. I was surprised nobody had noticed, seeing as only after school activities were being held.

I brushed down my clothes, folding the first piece of paper and taking it to 1A, setting it on the teacher's desk. The last crane went to the Third Music Room. I entered quietly; making sure it was empty before entering.

I had just folded a hundred and one cranes, again.

I folded the last crane, carefully placing it in Tamaki's chair. I looked around the room once before backing away to where my back was at the door,  
>"I wish I could be more like Kiri."<p>

I watched the paper crane stare back at me, almost understanding, before I turned and fled from the school.


	3. I Get Cut Off

A/N: I didn't want Chi becoming a kind of Kiri. More I wanted to show the influence she had over her, even while dead. As well; Chi wants to confidence her sister has always held in herself. Thanks to all reviews. I love that you enjoy my writing/writing style, and I'm glad some of you squeal when I update.

Also; I'm not sure why I had chapter 2 in here before. I had to edit it, too, the damn thing was putting something from next chapter in this one. All apologies, it seems my Microsoft Word devoured more than half my chapter.  
>-.- My computer wouldn't let me paste correctly, I suppose. Anyway it's fixed. And yes, Iroh is the tea-loving old man who kinda talks funny. And yes, it was Yuki-san I was talking about as fatherly. But... Erm, he's more fatherly later.<p>

Love, MickiTheMouse

**_3_**

(strike start)**3**_00 [and]_(strike end) **3**

Unspoken Words

**I GET CUT OFF**

"Ah, Kiri-chan, how nice of you to return~" Tamaki cooed happily, leading me inside. "We have the most delectable-"  
>"Ah, Tamaki?" I looked up to find the older teen smiling down at me. "Is Kyouya here today?"<p>

"Well, yes, but he's-"  
>"I just need a moment. Please?"<br>He grinned and bounded over to the raven haired man with a yelp of 'mommy~'.

"Tamaki, remove yourself."

I placed the newly cleaned uniform on the table carefully, rocking back on my heels to observe him. Exactly the same, if I wasn't having memory problems. I sighed, glancing around to see if Midori was hanging about. As my luck would have it, she was absent from the Host Club.

"You're Kiri?" he asked, and I looked up with a nod. "Interesting."  
>"What's interesting?"<br>"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

I dismissed myself from his presence, noting that Tamaki had customers. Because of this, I went to the people who were almost as dense as him. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at me, leaning against each other's shoulders.

I sat myself down slowly, leaning back against the seat with a frown. All-too-familiar Cheshire cat grins spread across their features, and I poked the strawberry shortcake in front of me absently.

"I love strawberry shortcake." I sighed.

A far too enthusiastic scream from the fangirls made me look up, annoyance biting across my features. And then I saw why. Hikaru had taken some cake onto his finger, and licked a bit of the icing. Cue another squeal. I had almost returned to my thoughts and escaped his attention when he lifted my chin and put the cake in my mouth.

It was obvious I was blushing, but I was still equally annoyed.  
>"How's the cake?" Hikaru purred seductively.<p>

"Wet."

He stuck his tongue out, closing one eye. "You shouldn't be so mean."  
>"It's a habit."<p>

"You should be grateful." He sulked, returning to his brother.

"Grateful? Your fangirls are likely to maul me, actually." I sniffed, taking a bite of my own cake. "Besides, why on Earth would anyone want your finger stuck in their mouth?"

He responded, but I ignored it easily. I stood and stretched happily. I had things to do, and people to avoid. I looked around in surprise, finding that almost everyone had gone.  
>"Ah, I'm going to be late at this rate…"<p>

I was already fumbling with my phone and calling for a ride, and asking Yuki to bring along the laptop from my room, when someone called out for me. I gave a swift goodbye, turning with a smile plastered on my face. Hunny bounded toward me, latching on to me and grinning.

"Ah, Kiri-chan! You're coming back tomorrow, right?"  
>"Of course." I sighed, prying him off of me, "But I really have to go now, Hunny."<br>"Aw. See you tomorrow~"

When I was finally in the sleek black car, I hurried to open the computer, fumbling with the password multiple times. When I did manage it, I was opening up my email excitedly. I had to stop myself from dropping the laptop at the name of the newly received mail.

I stumbled from the limo when we arrived, excusing myself to my room and tossing the wig into an empty chair. I slid my eyes over the text, jaw clenching.

_'Dear Chi,'_

I blinked at the words, feeling oddly dull, emotionless. After a moment, I closed the laptop and set it down, going to shower and change.

When I got out I was dressed and toweling my hair. I headed slowly down the stairs, rubbing the towel against my hair absently. Yuki was at the bottom, waiting for me. I gestured for him to follow, making my way to my father's study and seating myself carefully in his chair.

"Yuki-san," I started, slowly looking to him, "I assume you know that my father intends to cut me off?"  
>"Hai, Chi-sama."<br>"Good. I need your help."

0oOo0

I placed all one hundred and one paper cranes around my old home, staring at the last with a frown. My things were in the car waiting for me, and Yuki was standing by the door.

I prodded the crane pointedly, and sighed, running a hand through my hair.  
>"I wish he would see what I'm doing."<p>

"Chi-sama?"  
>"Ah, right. Let's go, then."<p>

I swear the crane moved behind me as I left.

The ride felt ages long, and the door in front of my suddenly seemed to have ulterior motives. I reached out a hand, clutching the doorknob and slowly easing the door open. I didn't enter.

I paused outside the apartment before easing my way in and dropping a bag on the floor. Yuki followed with the other, and I frowned. I had bought it with furniture, to save me some trouble, so it wasn't empty.

I had decided that if my father wanted to try and cut me off, I would prove to him that I didn't need his money. I smiled to Yuki, waving as he left, and then shut the door behind me and cracked my knuckles. When I started putting things away, Kiri sat cross legged in front of me with a grin.

_'Dad is going to die when he hears about this!'_ She exclaimed, giddy.  
>"That's the point, isn't it? Mom left me enough money in an account; I think I can live until then."<br>_'I hope so. I don't plan on seeing your face anytime soon.'_

"I really am crazy," I mused, setting the last picture on a dresser slowly. "I'm talking to a dead girl-and making her say she doesn't want to see me."  
><em>'Some psychologists would call it a subconscious push in the right direction.'<br>_"I call it annoying."

Kiri whined about how insensitive that was, but I merely flopped onto the couch with a groan. My life was slowly skidding out of my control, and things would take a lot of getting used to. Tomorrow was my first day at Ouran again-Or, Chi's first day, not Kiri's-and I was excited.

0oOo0

I managed to convince Tamaki's father, who had welcomed me back with a hug, to let me spend the say reacquainting myself with the school grounds. It turns out that was more than needed, as I got lost three times.

By the end of the day, I had gotten hugs from people I barely knew, and looks I couldn't describe from others. And then came the rumors again. I had to refrain from telling them myself that all of those rumors were packs of shit. Of course, I did have one girl actually ask me, so I told her most of the truth.

"That girl, yeah her, she used to be really close with the Host Club…" This voice reminded me of bell chimes, in a pretty way.  
>"You think she was…" the insinuation she couldn't add made me sick.<p>

"Oh, she was off at boarding school."  
>"Why?"<br>"Apparently, she was one of the worst kids at this school. Picked fights with other girls for no reason and everything."  
>"Oh, wow, that's horrible."<p>

"Why did they let her back?"  
>"Her dad paid her way."<p>

"Yeah," I snapped finally, turning on my heel to glare at them, "And your father's been paying your way here for three years, get over it."

I turned away again, only to hear giggles and whispering that made my ears burn as I ducked my head and scurried off. Kiri said something about ignoring them like she would-and I realized something.

I couldn't be like Kiri. I couldn't because she was Kiri and I was me, and there was too big a gap there from the last three years. The thought made me wonder what I was thinking, and I unconsciously made my way toward the third music room. They were done by then, I assumed, so I could reminisce in the empty room myself.

But when I entered, a single rose petal fell at my feet, and I carefully stepped inside. Empty save for the usual couches and chair and tables. I stepped toward the middle of the room, and I looked around when I heard a murmur and footsteps.

"Ne, is anyone here?" I called out quietly, frowning around the empty music room. "Tamaki? Hikaru, Kaoru? Ah… Haruhi?"

Silence was my answer until the door closed behind me, and I found someone practically strangling me in a hug. I flailed, tugging against the raven haired female, who refused until she realized I couldn't breathe.

"You almost killed me!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.  
>"You were fine." She declared, leading me to the door on the end of the room. "Everyone had been waiting for you anyway, so you deserve it."<p>

"Eh, waiting for me?"  
>"Yes," she continued matter-of-factly, pushing open another door and stepping inside.<br>"Who the Hell told you I was back?"

"Tamaki saw you a few times as you were wandering around."  
>"Oh."<p>

I followed hesitantly, tugging at the cloth of my dress awkwardly. When I walked in, it was to a war. Chairs and desks and other such items were flying across the room, back and forth between Tamaki and the twins. Kyouya frowned from the sidelines, obviously thinking they were breaking things and therefore spending some of his money. Haruhi was talking to Mori and Hunny.

"Jeez," I scoffed, stepping inside with more confidence than I actually held, "You three are just as childish as always."

The fighting stumbled to a halt, and all seven gazes fell on me. I smiled sheepishly, rubbing my upper arm. The silence went from surprised to tense, almost unbelieving, and I stepped further inside, closing the door quietly.

"Do you all really have to act so surprised? I mean, really, I told you I would be back." More silence. I grew more uncomfortable, avoiding the looks I was receiving before sighing. "Are you going to continue looking at me like that for much longer?"

"Chi-chan," Haruhi managed first, pulling her composure back up. "We all heard you were back, but…"  
>"None of us really thought it was actually you!" Hunny finished, grinning.<p>

"Of course, all of them failed to notice you masquerading as Kiri." Kyouya deadpanned, looked up from behind his glasses.  
>I blushed, shaking my head, "I couldn't think of another name." I declared hotly, crossing my arms. "S-shut up!"<p>

Tamaki was the first to approach me, swinging me around in an exuberant hug. I blinked when he stopped, steadying my newly dizzy self against the wall. I smiled again before finding two arms tugging at me and cuddling up to either side of my face. Startled, I tugged away, only to be slammed into a hug by the littlest blonde.

As it turned out, Hunny had actually gotten taller, barely able to hug me without it being awkward. I blushed even as Takashi pulled on his collar, lifting him up and putting him on the ground.

"A-ah, I feel sore." Kyouya watched me, standing, and Haruhi stepped forward, gently scolding Tamaki. "Ne, you all really haven't changed."

I glanced up at Kyouya, walking closer and gingerly hugging him for a moment before turning to Haruhi and Takashi, repeating the process. Both twins sidled up to me, pouts in place.

"Why didn't we," Kaoru started,  
>"Get any hugs?" Hikaru finished.<p>

Both teens grinned up at me, and I blinked once before rolling my eyes at them and turning away. Both took the rejection rather badly, whining behind me. I had to wonder if they had changed whatsoever since my leaving. When they didn't give up, I turned around and wrapped my arms briefly around one of them before turning away.

Which left the other twin whining after me. I didn't, more like couldn't, turn around. I hadn't quite been able to tell them apart when I looked at them, and that scared me.

"Will you stop following me?" I protested, "It's really weird."  
>"Then give me a hug, Chi-chan~"<br>I turned around abruptly, raising a brow at him. He persisted, grinning at me.

I blinked thrice before sighing, hugging him briefly before sidling back over to Haruhi, frown etched onto my face. I looked over to her, uncertain, and frowned.

I didn't say anything at first, watching the twins closely as they whispered to each other. Their hair gave away their identities, though I couldn't really tell when they turned away. It was rather nice to know that Kaoru's voice was still a bit higher pitched than his twin's, as well.

While I was thinking it over, I must have adorned a rather unpleasant look-that or an upset one-because Haruhi asked me if something was wrong.

"I just… It's been two years, ne?" I frowned, plopping down on one of the two couches in the room. "I can't even tell them apart, Haruhi."  
>"Well, Chi, it has been two years." Kyouya looked up from his book with a frown.<br>"But…"

I stopped my protests moments later, rolling my eyes.  
>It didn't matter if I could completely tell them apart.<br>I would remember.

And I was with my family again; that was more than enough.


	4. Malicious Icecream

A/N: |D Guys, I love you.  
>So much.<p>

All these reviews in three chapters. I wanted to just find you and hug you until I crack a rib. ( /reference to this chapter )  
>If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have continued this story or had inspiration, and every review I get makes me grin like a madman. Like the Joker, persay. (I've been getting into his character as well, as I plan on putting out a Jokerfic soon. Probably not a Jokeroc, because it's the Joker...) ANYWAY. On to why this is so late...<p>

My uncle died in a car crash, and since things have been really iffy. I almost lapsed back into cutting-I slapped myself out of that, though-from all the stress, anger, and sadness. But this story, writing it and all you reviewers are one of the reasons I went back to my writing as a way to get through it. For that, you ALL deserve a thank you.

(Also; I realized I'm a jacket slut today. I've decided that I want jackets for my birthday |D It's on the 23rd.)

INDIVIDUAL REPLIES BELOW

**Kevan;** Yeah, but she's getting there. It just takes a little push. And a few little things that only Hikaru has about him for her to remember.

**Diamond Rainbows;** 1. Yes, that Iroh. I love him. 2. Yes, it's Yuki. 3. It seemed wrong for her to masquerade as a dead girl who was still haunting her life.  
>How long have you been with me? The beginning? Near the beginning? Jeez, I don't remember. It's nice to see you're still here, though.<p>

**Dragon, Elayna, Storyreader;** It's a longer chapter this time, to make up for my lack of update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :3

**Yanza;** Thanks. In truth, I was worried about the Kiri thing myself. It's been difficult, because I wanted to keep Chi herself but have that influence in there.

**Shazzy;** Who's Taylor? o.o Am I forgetting something I wrote?

**RoseOfPeaceAndWar;** :) Thanks for the patience, and sorry for the wait. Life hasn't been agreeing, and I think it's best to use my writing as a way to get through it.

**Sapientia;** Oh deary me, a shadow to the light? Even if it's a new shadow. |D Thanks for the review, first of all. I'm extremely pleased that you showed such interest in DWTD and TDHNC. I know, I was sad about my lack of writing too, it's an addicting escape. I feel extremely... Well, I can't even describe the feeling! I can't believe I've made everyone wait so long for Chapter Four.

I think the word I'm looking for is humbled... But, whatever. It feels pretty damn good to see someone pining-just teasing-over the next chapter for so long.

It's been my goal to keep Chi real, like someone you know and can relate to. Not a Sue. And DEFINITELY not a Bella. It's good to know she feels to real to my readers, especially since I've become to attached to her. Chi is real, in a sense, just not 'in-the-flesh', you could say. I mean, I haven't even been writing the prequel and sequel for a year yet and I'm so enormously attached. I don't think I could ever just drop it now, or leave you all hanging.

At least the darkness isn't too depressing or sucking you in in a bad way. |"D I try to balance it. I need to burn some more comedy into this, admittedly, and I plan on doing that while dashing fluff around like cotton candy. At least you're hooked, ne? xD

Thanks a ton, by the way. And I'm going to use the word 'prolifically' or some form of it now, because that it just an amazing word. :D

Keep checking, it's up, and the next will be up quickly! Look to the East at sunrise! (/random reference to something unrelated... Oh, Endling, how I love the so.)

So, yeah, your review made me smile tons and laugh, and want to bombard you with hugs.  
>On another note; you inspired the last page and a half of this chapter. Go you!<p>

3

AGAIN: THANK YOU ALL!~  
>And all you shadowy readers, step into the light. I have music and things... Well, actually, right now I've been listening to My Chemical Romance all the time... but you can join me in listening to that and eating treats. :3<p>

Love, MickiTheMouse

**_0oOo0  
><em>**

**_4_**

**4**_00 [and]_ **4**

Wishes to Make

**HE HEARS ME BEING A LUNATIC**

**ICECREAM IS FOR DORKS  
><strong>

0oOo0

I was running out of places to put cranes. I had hid the next 101 around a commoners' park and mall, watching the last one rock gently with a swing. The white paper bird stared back at me almost mockingly, and I stick my tongue out childishly.

_'You're only getting crazier.'_ Kiri snorted beside me, laughing_. 'It's pretty funny to watch, though.'__  
><em>"Shut up, I have a wish to make."

I glanced over at her, frowning again. My last wish hadn't worked as I had expected. Which was good; I never wanted to be a Kiri clone. I still envied the dead girl's confidence though. Confident even when she was dead, a figment of my imagination drawing me into insanity and-

I shuddered at my own thoughts, turning away from the paper crane with a sad sigh.

"I wish," I closed my eyes as a breeze pushed the swing back with a quiet creak. "I wish things could go back to the way they used to be."

0oOo0

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"We're playing the 'Which One Is Hikaru' game!" They announced happily, gesturing to their customers. The girls all giggled as they tugged their hats firmer on their heads, whipping around each other before coming to a stop. "Which one of us is Hikaru!"

I was disappointed to find I couldn't quite figure it out. One girl pointed enthusiastically to Kaoru-or I thought it was him-and and nodded. The twins, grinning, made a sound much like a buzzer going off, wagging their fingers at her.

"And I was so sure…" she pouted, frowning.  
>"Everyone is always sure," I snorted, walking past them and toward my cousin. "But they always seem to get it wrong."<p>

I heard a nasty mutter from behind me, but I merely seated myself with Kyouya, who frowned up at me. I tapped my fingers against the table thoughtfully before sighing and looking at him carefully.

"How have things been since I left?"  
>There was a sizeable pause and the bespectacled teen answered. "Things have been going well. Of course, none of us understood why you left."<br>"I didn't figure you would." I muttered, "I just hoped you would accept it."

"Hikaru took it particularly badly," Kyouya commented offhandedly, "He kept insisting we go and 'rescue' you from your life in America." His glasses flashed, temporarily hiding his eyes before he smiled at me. "Of course, if I had the funds, I would have done so myself."

"That's not creepy at all." I continued dryly, though I did feel rather special. "It's a nice though, though."

He might've answered, but I was pulled back out of my chair and to my feet. I cartwheeled my arms uselessly, trying to regain my lost balance. The hands grabbing my arms pushed me unceremoniously forward, and I stumbled before turning to face them.

I was promptly pushed more gently into the chair behind me, where I glared at the offending twins. Looking over, I noted that the last customers had vacated, and Tamaki was bounding over like an excited puppy.

"Chi-chan~"  
>"Don't you dare attack me with one of your hugs!" I yelped, ducking behind my chair, "I swear; you cracked a rib last time."<p>

The older teen pouted down at me, slinking over to the couch and poking his fingers together. I watched carefully, circling back around to sit in the chair. No point in avoiding the inevitable,  
>"Did you two need something?"<p>

"Chi-chan," Kaoru chided, 'tsk'ing,  
>"You shouldn't be se rude." Hikaru sighed, leaning against his twin.<br>"It's very unbecoming."

I watched as Tamaki sidled up again, Haruhi's eye almost twitching at his antics. He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I squirmed uncomfortably, leaning away from him. Damn those irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"We just want to know what happened while you were gone," Hikaru shrugged finally,  
>"Something must have happened."<p>

I blinked a few times, confused, and frowned. "What do you mean?"  
>"You've been acting weird lately." Kaoru sighed, "We're just worried."<br>"And I'm a platypus."

I earned a few quizzical looks, but I merely leaned reluctantly back in my chair and shrugged, feigning indifference. America had been different, sure, and things had happened-but nothing especially note-worthy. I tugged at the uniform for a moment, unusually bothered by the staring.

"That's really unnerving." I commented offhandedly, "And just as creepy."  
>"We've been training this look,"<br>"Just for you."

I grimaced slightly at the twins, rolling my eyes and looking away. They continued to wiggle their eyebrows at me, and I stifled a laugh, disguising it as a cough. Apparently, they bought that and thought it meant I was clearing my throat to speak. Clearly they expected me to detail everything.

"Nothing really changed," I admitted quietly, "Well, my parents were around more, but that's it."

"Chi," one of the twins whined, prodding my cheek, "You got so boring."  
>"Yeah, you didn't even make any friends?"<br>"Or have any," more eyebrows wiggling. "_Relations?"_

I pulled farther back into the seat, craning my neck uncomfortably to look at them. I felt my face heat up, both from anger and embarrassment.  
>"No," I snapped, "I did not have 'relations'."<p>

"Tch," Kaoru closed his eyes and lifted his nose teasingly into the air. "You really are no fun."  
>"Yeah," Hikaru continued, though something flashed through his gaze, "We figured you would have loosened up by now. And to think, we thought you would at least make friends, make the best of it."<p>

"I did have friends," I sniffed, tilting my head up. "It's just not important."  
>"Everything's important, Chi-chan." Hunny objected, nodding.<br>"What's everything?"

"Your friends," Haruhi intoned finally, smiling.  
>I raised a slender brow in question, as if to say; 'you're kidding me, right?'.<p>

"Daddy wants to know all about your life in America!" Tamaki crowed, raising a fist into the air enthusiastically before crouching down in front of me-as if we were sharing a secret. "Were the commoners different?"  
>"I had a few questions too," Kyouya sighed from his new place behind Tamaki.<p>

"Was the cake there as sweet?" I swear, I saw pink flowers around Hunny. "Was there another Host Club?"  
>"The cake is always better here, Hunny." I smiled at him, ignoring the prying blonde in front of me. "There wasn't a Host Club, though. I wouldn't be surprised if this was the only one."<p>

I watched as Hikaru muttered something to his twin, who frowned and furrowed his brows apathetically. Mori took his usual spot behind Hunny, and I smiled up at him. His smile in response almost made me laugh, not that I had expected anything else.

"How were your parents?" Kaoru spoke up, eyes sliding just over my shoulder.

"Fine." I dismissed, pleased.  
>"Just fine?"<p>

Annoyance made me furrow my brow, and I crossed my arms under my chest. I didn't know what he wanted to hear; but it obviously wasn't much more exciting than what they had done.  
>And then it hit me.<p>

"You're asking about my father, aren't you." The accusation made me frown, and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, all annoyance faded when they had the grace to look a little ashamed. "Iie, that didn't change either."

The air in the room grew awkward, thick and choking, but I smiled and pushed myself to my feet. The Hosts watched as if waiting for some other form of response, but my smile didn't waver.

In truth, I was unbothered by my parents. I was completely over the abuse, and my mother's lapse of judgment. All I wanted to do was settled back into life at Ouran. And if that was too much to ask for, I'd go to Hell and back to make it happen.

I noted Kiri in my peripheral vision, looking displeased. My eyes widened when she flickered, form almost dissolving slightly before falling into normality. A pang hit my stomach and I was glad to be turned away from my friends for the moment.

I brushed brunette locks from my face, stretching my arms into the air and cracking my back.

I turned on my heel to face the club after a few moments, hands on my hips. "I say we go get some icecream to celebrate, ne?"

0oOo0

And not even an hour later, we were all eating icecream. Midori sitting beside Kyouya,-who had icecream only because his girlfriend had forced him to get some-happily teasing him.

Haruhi was with Tamaki, both of which looked more couple-like than ever. Hunny bounded over with some sort of question, and the girl replied as she usually would-or so I assumed, I couldn't hear them.

"It seems like nothing changed." I sighed, pleased.  
>"But it has." I looked up to find Mori staring at his cousin, not quite smiling or frowning.<br>"Well, of course." I frowned, worrying my bottom lip. "But at least it was a good change."  
>"Ah."<p>

I watched as he joined them, crouching beside the little blond to tell him to stop his icecream from melting onto his hand. I closed my eyes for a moment, opening them to the site of a familiar, golden-eyed teen licking my cone. I jumped, and then scowled at him.

"Don't you have your own?"  
>"Yours was melting," he objected, seating himself beside me. "I was only helping you."<br>"Of course you were."

He grinned in response, nodding.  
>"Stop being so helpful," I muttered, "It's embarrassing."<p>

I rolled my eyes slightly, but found myself smiling as I licked the vanilla treat. I gathered as much of it as I could onto my tongue before pulling my tongue back in, glancing over. Hikaru, or I thought it was him, looked greatly amused.  
>My gaze flickered over his features momentarily, deciding it was the aforementioned twin.<p>

"What is it?" I asked finally, tilting my head to the side.  
>"You eat it weird." He informed me, snickering. "I never noticed."<br>"S-so? I can eat it however I want."

"It's cute," he assured me, going back to his own cold treat.

Ignoring the blush dusting my cheeks, I licked my icecream again. I continued absently, thoughts consuming me for the time. When I finally blinked myself out of my daze, I found the twins had both made their way to a couple of girls I recognized from the Host Club.

"Please?" the first cooed, big orange-ish eyes pleading. "I know I can get it this time."  
>"I want to try to!" the second, a girl with a short black ponytail, exclaimed.<p>

The twins, ever handy, pulled the familiar green hats out of their pockets and twisted around each other, turning and spinning before facing the two again. I walked over to Haruhi, who seemed to be interested as well, and frowned.

"Which one of us,"  
>"Is Hikaru?"<p>

"Ano…" the second girl and the first both pointed to the twin on the left, "You're Hikaru."  
>"Wrong!" Both twins made the noise of a buzzer again, grinning. "You'll have to try harder next time."<p>

I found myself exasperated, unable to distinguish the two. Neither bothered to remove the hats when they waved goodbye to the girls, turning to us mischievously and adjusting their hats. They wiggled their eyebrows at all of us, almost excited, and twirled around each other again.

"Do you guys know which one of us is Hikaru?" They paused, frowning almost chidingly at the brunette beside me, "But no spoiling it." Their antics went ignored, and I almost turned away. Instead, I found myself faced with both redheads leering at me. "Can you still tell us which one is Hikaru, Chi-chan~?"

I reached up, snatching off their hats and shoving them into their chests. "I refuse to play that game." I informed them, sticking with the excuse, "It's impertinent and insulting."

There was, yet another, moment of silence before the elder twin leaned forward, far too close to my face. I didn't move away though, determined to stand my ground.  
>"Can you not tell us apart, Chi?"<p>

My slight frown turned into a full on scowl and I stepped back, turning away irritably to go after the only other female. Haruhi smile gently at me, and I wondered briefly if she was only pretending not to feel sorry for me.

_'And what if you never remember how to tell them apart?'  
><em>I flinched slightly, and noticed I received an odd look from the Hosts and Midori. I chuckled, though, telling them that a bug must have bit me. A thought lingered, though, if they believed me.  
><em>'You know nothing,'<em> Kiri spat ahead of me, leaning forward intimidatingly_, 'They all have lives and secrets and you,'_ she pointed a finger at me sharply, '_will never know them.'_

Lines assaulted Kiri again, giving way to the reality behind her before she solidified again. I barely even noticed myself getting dragged to the car-limo-or the reprimanding voice. I could only ask myself one question.

What happened to Kiri?

0oOo0

I stared at the stars with a frown, thankful for the fact that Kyouya had offered a night of rest at his own house. It would've been too much trouble explaining where I lived. Besides, Yuki would be arriving to retrieve me in the morning. He would drive a limo, and everything would seem normal.

"I can fool you all forever." I whispered, closing my eyes as a breeze danced with my hair. "And you'll be never the wiser."

_'Sometimes,'_ Kiri laughed good-naturedly, _'I think we're in a movie of some sappy book.'_ I raised both brows at her, surprised at the happy attitude, and she grinned mockingly. _'Everyone has a bad day.'_

"Not dead people." I corrected, "Your last bad day was the day of your death."  
><em>'Killjoy.'<br>_"Bad choice of words."

For a while I just sat on the stone railing out behind Kyouya's house, swinging my legs in the breeze as Kiri idly hummed. Something still felt so off about her. Off about her sudden almost malicious attitude, and the way she kept disappearing. Well, then again, everything was rather off in my life.

"Oh, wow." I chuckled, running a hand through my short hair, "I'm worried about my dead sister. I should be worried about myself." I rolled my eyes, "I mean, I'm the one seeing a dead person. I shouldn't be worried about her mood swings. I have enough problems."

"Problems indeed."  
>I jumped, nearly falling off the edge as I scrambled around and off the railing. Kyouya raised one black brow in question, fixing his glasses on his nose. I grimaced, leaning against the rail and looking around.<br>Kiri was gone.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"I came in at about 'dead sister'."

"You need to quit doing that. It's the second time you overheard me being a lunatic."

Looking extremely unamused, my cousin glanced around the room once. I ran through the scenarios of the situation, noting that there was no good outcome. Again, I opened my mouth to speak. I was surprised, though, to find Kyouya turned away.

"You aren't going to say anything? Nag me? Tell me to get help?"

"I know as well as you do," The black haired teen looked back at me with a frown, "That no amount of 'help' will do you any good." He took another step, half turned back inside, "Besides, you wouldn't have gone anyway."

I blinked multiple times in quick succession, watching his back disappear to the left. I stumbled forward, stopping when I reached the frame of the door and clutching the white-painted mansion's back door. Obviously he had heard me, because he stopped and looked back.

"Thank you." He started walking again and I couldn't help but grin, "I'm already taking care of it!" I announced cheerfully, "I know exactly what to do!"

Which was only half true, but I didn't mind.  
>I had a feeling he didn't either.<p> 


	5. I Try to Set a Girl on Fire

A/N: Guys, my life.

What is this ever. It's Newarked. No joke.

So, my charger broke. I'm on my sisters old and slightly decrepit laptop. It's giant. I remarked the other day that I felt like I was holding an old tv and not a laptop. It used to seem so amazing, actually. xD

Buuuut.

Because I have nothing of chapter Five on this computer-no, I don't write them up on FF-I'll be giving you a teaser/minichapter/memory/something. These are all happy and fluffly. If they arent', expect depression. Not even joking, there. But I'll usually keep them fluffly and happy.

REVIEWERS... iloveyouall somuch. ithurts.

**_odenamehawkeye :_** Thanks for the review, first off. I'm glad you like my style of writing, it makes me grin like a lunatic. The paper cranes theme came from a Naruto fic I read a year or two back, actually. I wish I knew the name. She was making paper cranes and 100 made a wish. The 101th was my idea, though, for luck. I'm absolutely ecstatic as well that everything comes out the way it does to you!

To Chi, those cranes are a remembrance to the fairytale wishes she made a few years back and in her time gone, as well as the ones she's set now. This makes her tied to them and careful of them. I could explain a few more things concerning protectiveness, but the spoilers that would bring... . My spoilers are all over the place.  
>The chapter titles. Ah, they're usually spur of the moment. Just kidding. The first thing I do for each chapter is find the wish she wants to make, and that builds the chapter. It's like the foundation, in a way.<p>

Detail is important to me, I'm so anal over it. xD Here's an update... kind of.

**_Yanza :_** I am staying strong, and-not joking, completely truthfully-everyone who tells me that only helps. It means a lot to me when you all say that. You find out a bit about Kiri here, hope that pleases you. [ALERT OF SPOILING]I can tell you now that it is a sign of both. C'mon, as much as we all love Kiri, Chi isn't so insane as to keep her around forever... I hope. ^_^; I'm still debating how to do this, actually. Of course, losing Kiri a second time will damage her and leave another kind of scar-but it will heal.[DONE]

Pffft. Disappointed, amused, entertained, I could keep going. But a bit sad, too. Nobody compared Chi to bella but me. It's how I make her so non-Bella and non-Sue.(She killed everything I ever knew about vampires. /vampmeyers pfft.)

**_operator101 :_** Yeah! Updates!

**_RoseOfPeaceAndWar :_** /sadsmile I looked through some photos of him just the other day with a friend of mine and had to force myself to laugh at him and his awkward childhood. It's getting easier, slowly but surely. I try to reply to all comments to show my appreciation and love, as well as make everyone feel special. It's the same with seeing a review, I swear I die every time.

**_Elayna :_** Thanks for the review-and at school, too! Yeah, those darn twins.

**_DreamingInThePast :_** That's right! Shed those shadows~ Dance 'em away~ ...-cough- Anyways. Thanks for the review and feelings toward my story and Chi. God, I love her. :3 I won't let those nasty, sad feelings eat at me. I do my best to push them off cliffs, they're the villains here. Yeah, family is helpful, even if we're not all that close, we try. And my loverly reviewers~ And shadowy readers ;D

Woo! Fluff and cotton candy! Also; The sunrise is a ninja. Blink-and it's gone!

_**Kevan Starks :**_ I'm getting jackets for my birthday, it's this coming Friday. megusta. My aim was to show that, yes, Chi and Kiri are different with seperate personalities that randomly twine together on occassion. It's complex :D Yay for complexities~

_**DiamondRainbows :**_ ...D: I know. It's okay, though! I'm fixing-I mean, letting her recover! Thanks for sticking with me and the story, by the way.

**_Lady Sepientia :_** Long reviews. They make me smile. :D

I try to reply to each and every review, as I feel bad as if neglecting you all. Besides, I feel special this way. . We're all attached. Just teasing-not really...  
>It'd be impossible for me to drop the story anyway, it'd literally hurt. and I'd come back like a year later with a chapter and make you all geek out. Proooooliiifiiicaaallly. |D That word.<p>

As to the reference; yes and no, there's an explanation VV beeelow. /imageek Of course your review made me happy! They all make me happy. I'm an addict.

Glad you loved it~ I would have died otherwise. Pfft, he'll deny it, of course, but he does... .. It would have been unrealistic for her to instinctively tell them apart, especially after how much they've all changed-herself especially. I'm glad she acted realistically, I had to think about it a lot before I could decided how she should react with her personality.  
>Yeah, it's probably more healthy to see the living, not dead sisters... Sadly, this chapter doesn't reveal much. Actually, it's not much of a chapter. D: I'm so sorry.<p>

**_Takara Rose Oizumi :_** Er, more kind of. ^_^;; Sorry about the whole having-no-chapter-five-on-my-computer thing. I'll have to start putting what I have on FF instead of just keeping it on my computer...

**_storyreader900 :_** /hugs Thank you.

**_WolfLover17 :_** Either way, I'm glad you've read/are reading. But why did you like the first one more? I don't see an abundance of distinct changes myself, though there are some and they are growing up a bit more. (Mostly because I took into account that it had been two year.)

ALSO.

It wasn't LOTR. Well, not completely. BUT, I love you all for making me feel like less of a nerd. Jeez, I love Lord of the Rings. It was actually from Endling's(He's amazing) contest Endzone. Bloody amazing, I'll tell you. He's on Deviantart, as is the contest if you'd like.

Saw Straw Dogs. Oh God. I liked it, really, but the commercials lied to me. It was too drawn out, and half of it was irrelivent. As well, the plotholes were obvious and annoyed me greatly.  
>Favorite character? Charlie.<br>Least? That cheerleader girl that died.

Love, MickiTheMouse

/EDIT : Nevermind, bros. Chapter five. ... .; I bought a charger.

**_0oOo0  
><em>**

**_5_**

**5**_00 [and]_ **5**

Scattered Thoughts

**I TRY TO SET A GIRL ON FIRE  
><strong>

0oOo0

Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch. Kyouya was pinching the bridge of his nose to my right, probably thinking of some way to discourage our friends from visiting first thing in the morning. Not that I hadn't already woken him up, but that was an accident anyway.

I looked to the left sluggishly, frowning. The twins were relaying some snippet of information to Haruhi, who nodded with a thoughtful look.  
>Tamaki, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down excitedly.<p>

Hunny and Mori were both sitting beside me, Hunny rocking back and forth while the taller of two watched the separate exchanges as well.

"And so," the violet eyed teen declared enthusiastically, "We decided to have a party!"  
>"No." Kyouya and I deadpanned at the same time.<br>The blonde deflated, falling forward with a disbelieving, choked kind of noise. "But…"

"And where," my cousin pushed his glasses up his nose in irritation, "do you propose we hold this get together?"  
>"Chi's house!~" The twins sang, somehow having gotten behind me. "It'll be fine, since it's only all of us."<p>

I raised one brow, pushing back a bout of irritation and panic. "Not at my house. Things are just getting settled there; you two aren't coming near it."  
>There was a pause and the twins whined, prodding my cheeks.<p>

"Or," Haruhi started from my left, "We could just celebrate it during the party tomorrow."  
>"Party?" I questioned, straightening and smiling. "For what?"<br>"It's Tamaki's birthday."

0oOo0

"Kyouya has no idea," I sighed, grinning at the crane placed on the center of his bed. "I can already imagine his face when he starts finding these all over his house!"

Kiri coughed and choked on a laugh, obviously too-amused with the fact that-as soon as my cousin opened his closet-three paper-made cranes would fall on him. In truth, it was almost a promise to him. A promise and a wish. I poked the lone crane in the nose, watching it tilt slightly.

"I wish..."  
><em>'For sanity?'<em>  
>"I would get better."<br>_'Better for you is worse for me.'_

0oOo0

I scowled unceremoniously at the dark room, sighing. Tamaki and his party. I had found myself lost, and ended up in a romantic, darkened room where the only light was candles.  
>"How corny." I groused, prodding the side of my cup.<p>

_'It's kind of sweet…_' Kiri leaned a hip against the wall to my left, smiling softly, '_It'd be sweeter if a certain twin-'  
><em>"Again with the relationship advice? I just got back."  
><em>'Alright, alright…'<br>_"You do have a point, though…"

Behind me, someone cleared their throat. The darkened room grew darker with my narrowed eyes and I frowned into my drink. To my left a boy and girl turned slightly to the side with raised brows.

Tamaki was over to my left with Haruhi-the only reason, I suspected, he even had the room as it was-coercing her to sit with him. Kyouya was being dragged into the room at the time as well by Midori, who grinned and waved at me. (Despite her resentment at my decision to leave, we were good friends again.)

"So, did you hear?"  
>"About what?"<br>It occurred to me that they wanted their conversation overheard, then. And with their next words, I knew. Actually, anyone in the room knew.

"That girl is back. The slut from last year."  
>"The one that tried to get with the whole Host Club?"<br>"Yeah, she's supposedly here tonight…"

I straightened slowly, catching a condescending snicker from behind me. The persistent lines raked through Kiri again as she scowled, standing from her position.  
>"I hear she's crazy."<p>

That was it. I stood, turned on my toes and stepped forward. It was easy to spot the two, both girls grinning and keeping up their conversation. I stepped right up behind the one with her back to me and poured my drink over her head before slamming the cup onto the table.

The silence that followed was tense and cold.

"What do you think you're-"

"Careful," I said nonchalantly, picking up the candle from their table and holding it between us. "You may not want to move so fast. I seem to have poured a highly flammable drink over your head entirely by accident."

Nobody moved as I tilted the candle before opening my mouth to speak again and pausing. I set the candle down and pursed my lips, though nobody was any more at ease than before. I was exiting the room when someone made their way after me.

"Chi!"  
>"Go away, Hikaru." I snapped, his voice was still deeper than Kaoru's, a good way to tell them apart. "I don't want to talk to you."<br>"What happened back there-"

"I overreacted." I sniffed, turning a corner.  
>A pair of hand took my shoulders, though, effectively halting me. The slightly older twin frowned, golden eyes narrowed. I blinked at his proximity, pulling away to meet the wall. How was it he always managed to back me into corners?<p>

"What aren't you telling me?" Hikaru pried, leaning in way too close to my face.

"Why do you always have to get so close when you ask me a question…?" I muttered, face steadily going pink.

"Because when I look you in the eye, you can't lie to me."

The realization that what he had said was true made me flinch, and I looked away resolutely.  
>"Chi…"<br>"It's nothing, Hikaru." I sighed finally, smiling and looking back to him. And it wasn't that big to me, anyway, just a Kiri thing. And a nearly-disowned thing. "I'm fine."

The stubborn ass looked ready to object so I placed a hand on his cheek carefully, giving him what I hoped was a reassuring, amused look.  
>"Promise."<p>

_'Didn't you learn what happens to promises?'  
><em>I had.  
>But these, I decided, were different because I meant them.<br>_'Liar.'_

0oOo0

I leaned back into the couch in the Third Music Room, watching the yellow-clad young women as they flirted with my friends. The twins were at a table on the opposite side of the room, Tamaki on the couch with Haruhi-who had a customer-and a brunette about an inch taller than myself.

I watched, uncharacteristically quiet, as they exchanged words. I knew Haruhi was still widely thought to be male-though I wasn't sure how Ouran students were so dense-but anyone that knew of her real gender came anyway. For advice, to visit, just for fun.

It was, in all truth, amusing and endearing.  
>But then,<br>What else had changed?

Kiri stood in front of me, lines raking her image and distorting her, breaking her away… Small panic flooded my chest, and I watched as she examined her own hand in fear. The look in her eyes mixed with anger and she turned toward me, eyes narrowed menacingly.

_'Not again. You will not leave me again!'  
><em>Needless to say, I was shocked a bit scared myself. That wasn't my sister.  
>That couldn't be her.<p>

"Chi-chan,"  
>"Stop staring off into space like that,"<br>"It's kind of weird,"  
>"And you're freaking her out."<p>

I jolted away from a prying hand on my shoulder, relaxing and chuckling. Both twins exchanged a glance as I tugged on my sleeve, glancing to the spot I'd been staring at. Kiri was gone.

"That's not Kiri." I stated quietly, absently, "That…"  
>"…Chi?"<p>

I scrambled to my feet to face Kyouya, noting the flash of worry over his expression that quickly fell to a frown. I found myself led away from my companions, Mori holding the twins back by their collars.  
>I sat with Kyouya until the Host Club ended, loathing his decision as I endlessly worried my bottom lip between my teeth.<p>

The rest of the Hosts came in soon after, watching me frown and stop my pacing.

"Kyouya says I have to tell you-" A glance at the bespectacled teen and I rolled my eyes, "What I told him."

"I've been…" seeing things? No. I did not want to sound crazy. "Living on my own in an apartment for a while now." Good, it was better to start with the easier to handle. "It's rather close by, actually. It's nice."

"Chi-chan," Hunny cut in, confused, "what happened?"  
>"You should be at home." Mori put in carefully.<p>

"Well, that is home now. My father…"  
>"Chi?"<br>"I have to prove I can do this on my own without him..."

One tall, violet eyed blonde stepped closer, placing a hand atop my head. I hadn't noticed the water building in my eyes until then, when his image blurred as a few escaped.  
>"What else?"<p>

"I'm cut off, and nothing is going right! I mean, I feel like a kid…" I sniffed, rubbing my eyes with my knuckles, "I don't even know what I'm going to do. But I can't get any help because dad will know, and then I'll just be as much of a failure as he thinks I am! And… and…" I clenched my hands into fists, fighting back the oncoming sobs.

"C'mon, Chi… A smile is much more fitting for someone as pretty as you." Tamaki sighed, holding me out at arm's length. I shook my head, blinking tears back.

"That… doesn't work… on me, Tamaki."  
>"My charming personality doesn't make you feel better?"<p>

Despite how amusing the words sounded, aghast and confused, I was still gnawing on my lip. Two sets of arms wrapped around my shoulders, grinning faces and golden eyes reassuring.  
>"But… I'm not even…"<p>

"That doesn't matter," Haruhi assured me smiling softly.  
>"You're still family." That surprising remark came from Kyouya.<p>

"To me and Takashi, too!"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Sometimes we think you're mental Chi," Kaoru scoffed,  
>"Yeah. You're still our favorite toy; it doesn't matter where you live."<p>

"I'm not a toy…" I grumbled, chin lifting defiantly.  
>And yet, I didn't think much of being called a toy anymore. I had learned years ago what that meant.<br>Right then it made the world to me.


	6. I Get Us All In Detention

A/N: Ah, ah! I love you guys, every one of you, for sticking with this. I'm sorry about the wait-damn well should've been up before-but things are... hectic to say the least.

I just made one of the hardest decisions of my life, involving me dropping my friends-excluding one-because of how different things had become. Our clocks had run out, I suppose, and I'd seen it coming. Mind you, I know they didn't take it well. 'Course, it's easier if they hate me.

BUT, enough about my little problems, onto the chapter.

REVIEW RESPONSES (I might not get everyone, I'm sorry D:)

**Diamond Rainbows:** Yeah, school has been rather rough this year for me. I'm doing my best though, what with everything going on. And yeah, Chi needs to spend less time on that... Well, Hikaru can fix that later, I suppose. ;D

The twins and Nyan Cat... I can see it now... BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KNOW NYANCATOHMYLORD.

Also; People already think she's screwy in the head, she can't find much else to lose anymore.

...

**codenamehawkeye:** I think Chi resembles most of us that way. Myself especially now. It's not easy to go through what she has, and I'd say she has a right to be a bit insane and odd, putting up a facade.

Simple yet detailed details are my specialty, it seems...

Actually, that little bit will be trailing right along, as it happens. Come on, we all know that someone's bound to notice her issues besides Kyouya!

xD Thank you!

...

**Elayna:** Thanks for reading and the review! sorry for the lateness and the shortness :)

...

**DreamingInThePast:** Oh jeez. I would die if the Hosts existed. Ah-wait! Tamaki's going to need that corner next chapter!

...

**dragonrain618:** Thank you, keep on reading!

...

**WolfLover17:** Oh, I'm sorry then. Is there anything in particular that you're just missing from the first, or...?

...

**cocobobo10:** Of course they accepted her-they're too loyal to do anything else! Mm, school is bearing down on us all. Ah, I'm just glad to know you're enjoying the sequel.

...

**RoseOfPeaceAndWar:** It is. We're going down to VA this weekend, though, and I have a feeling that'll be just _delightful_. No offense to my family down there, or anything. Ah-thank you-here's a new chapter!

...

**storyreader900:** I love hugs :3 xD Yeah, she's just cool enough for that kind of irony.

...

lolmomo88: I like numbers xD They're easier to keep track of, in a way. Thank you for the review and liking my story |D. Makes my day. Ah, yeah, I've been trying to slowly ease towards the edge of what will be a corner for the story, but I'm still planning some of it out, admittedly, and it's confusing sometimes.

...

I LOVE YOU ALL. Because you are amazing. Really. Really. Fucking amazing.  
>Anyway; Considering drawing Kiri and Chi with my tablet, not sure how it'll work out though. Any thoughts?<p>

Love, MickiTheMouse

**_0oOo0  
><em>**

**_6_**

**6**_00 [and]_ **6**

Moments Lost

**I GET US ALL IN DETENTION  
><strong>

0oOo0

"Ah, Chi-chan, are you alright?"

I blinked rapidly, head turning to the side to see a short, light haired girl smiling at me. I returned it in kind, nodding absently.  
>"Sorry," I grinned up at her in my own amusement, "I was just daydreaming."<p>

She paused curiously and I took the moment to scramble around for a name to match her face. She looked like Mayami Tatsuo, but her eyes weren't brown.  
>"About what?" she asked sweetly, and I felt my face go a bit red. I recognized her, then, from class. "Oh… Well, mostly a few friends of mine in America."<p>

The girl, Yaya Tamaichi, smiled and nudged me in the ribs; one finger crooked toward a pair of redheaded twins. I gave her a questioning look, and she looked slightly annoyed. She gestured to him again and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you_ sure _you weren't daydreaming about the twins?"  
>"What?" I blinked owlishly and then had to cough to hide a laugh, "Why would you even suggest-"<br>"You stare," she commented lightly, finger tracing a pattern against our table. "And they're cute-everyone loves them… I mean, they _are_ with the Host Club."

Somewhere along the line, she had begun looking disappointed, I noted. Which probably meant that, she, herself had a 'thing' for a twin-or she just really wanted me to admit it,  
>"I haven't been daydreaming about Hikaru or Kaoru," I rolled my eyes with a sigh, "Please, stop being so insistent."<p>

"Daydreaming?"  
>I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. Of all the luck…<br>"About who?"

Two arms linked around my companions shoulders, teasingly grinning faces leering over her shoulders. Yaya's face went a splotchy red, though she still didn't look all that bad. The twins set their chins on her shoulders and wiggled their brows in a suggestive manner much like Yaya had before.

"Oh, Hikaru, I know what's going on." Kaoru suggested, leaning further forward. "We should have been more careful."  
>"Careful?" I asked, sitting up straighter and rolling my eyes, "About what?"<br>"You see, Chi-chan," Hikaru drawled, one elbow propping itself up on the table, "You've fallen for our charm and can't help yourself to-"

I felt my face going redder with my suppressed laugh and I shook silently against the table, bent downward so that only the top of my head was visible.

There was a pause before a hand lightly met my shoulder, an apology already on its course out of one of the boy's mouth.  
>I couldn't help myself.<br>I laughed.

"C-chi?"  
>"I-I'm sorry-" I choked between laughs, gasping for air, "I can't <em>help <em>it!"

"She-" Hikaru made an indignant noise from beside me, "She's laughing at us, Kaoru!"

0oOo0

"You build me up,"  
>I flicked the light off in the kitchen with my free hand, grinning and turning up my music after.<br>"You break me down…"

You always see in movies, girls dancing around in their underwear in their room. Me? I danced around in an oversized t-shirt and my underwear-all around my apartment. Now, I was sure my neighbors were going to hate me with all the noise I made, but I didn't mind.

I paused mid-step and turned to my front door, brows furrowing. I could have sworn-and there it was again-there was a knocking on my door.

I frowned lightly and approached slowly, debating before cracking open the door slightly. To my surprisingly immense relief, it was a familiar face I didn't mind seeing.

Blue, periwinkle, and white uniform set perfectly, my friend smiled as they were ushered in. If it was weird at all, my companion said nothing, seating herself at my couch.  
>"Now, Haruhi, is there a reason for your visit? Or is it all just casual fun?"<p>

The brunette smiled at me as I sat across from her, tugging my oversized shirt down farther. As it was, her visit was all in good fun and to invite me to dinner tomorrow.  
>"After hearing you were back, dad was… really eager to see you."<br>"Eh? Ranka likes me that much?" I sighed and chuckled, "It's because I'm protecting your innocence, isn't it?"

0oOo0

"Now, Chi, I need you to promise me you will protect my Haruhi's innocence!"

I stared in partial shock at Ranka, whose hair tickled my face as he clasped both my shoulders, and blinked owlishly. Right. Innocence.  
>"From… Tamaki?"<p>

"All of those boys!"  
>"…Even Hunny?"<br>"Yes," he sighed, "Even Hunny."

"Right."

I made my way absently back to Haruhi where she sat at her table, blinking in confusion. I, very carefully, explained what had happened to her and frowned.  
>"He thinks they'll take your innocence." I announced, biting back a laugh by gnawing on my lower lip. "Even Hunny!"<p>

"That wasn't funny." Haruhi informed me sternly, looking away.  
>"Sure, sure."<p>

"He shouldn't have you protecting my innocence anyway." Haruhi groused, leaning forward onto her elbows. "It's ridiculous."  
>"Does that mean you don't have any-"<br>"Chi!"

"Just kidding!" I assured my fellow brunette as her father returned. "Mm, Ranka, I think you made more food than we can eat…"  
>"Haruhi, didn't you tell her?"<p>

"Tell me what?" I asked cautiously, just as there was a knock on the door. "Don't tell me…" There was a rush of people into the room, all of them grinning. I scowled and groaned, "Of course."  
>"Ah, Gomen Chi, I forgot…"<p>

I had a feeling she had remembered and ragged me along so she wasn't stuck with the Hosts by herself.  
>Huh.<p>

_'She's more cunning than we give her credit for.' _For once, I couldn't link the familiar voice with a figure, an unsettling fact. _'It's pretty funny, really._' The bodyless voice reminded me of when she'd first come along, reassuring and… So very different. _'Chi? Wake up.'_

_'Chi?'_  
>"Ch<em>i…'<br>_"Chi, quit zoning out!"

I came to with a start, blinking in confusion at the bright, excitable blue eyes in front of me. Takashi plucked the small blond from the table and I grinned at them.  
>Weird as the situation was, I was perfectly okay with it.<p>

"Mm, gomen. I was just thinking again." I got curious looks in response, so I grinned. "I was just wondering how you guys always manage to pull me into spending time with you. I mean, I never questioned it before."

"We told you," the twins cooed happily, linking their arms around each other's shoulders, "It's our-"  
>"Nonexistent," I cut in with a roll of my eyes,<br>"Charm."

"Actually," I sighed, "I think you're all just conniving foxes in disguise."

"I take offense to that," Haruhi sighed from the other side of the table.  
>"My darling daughter thinks I'm conniving!" Tamaki wailed, sinking to the floor and dropping his head.<p>

"Takashi," Hunny turned to his large friend questioningly, "Are we conniving?"  
>The man did not reply for a moment before putting a hand on his head and smiling ever so slightly. "Iie."<p>

"Well," Kaoru put in slowly, "We think,"  
>"She's pretty much hit the nail on the head." The older twin admitted, shrugging in unison with his brother.<p>

The conversation kept going as we ate, lively and random in so many ways. Ranka came and went-apparently he had other things to dot that involved leaving a few times-but none of us minded. It was great, amazing, to feel like I was welcome.  
>It was not unlike when I was little, before everything backfired.<p>

Laughing at the table, talking about school and events and everything we could think of. Kiri would goad our parents into taking us somewhere fun, otou and okaa-san would smile and laugh at our exploits.  
>I would smile like a mindless, worriless child and keep thinking that such perfection could never be marred.<p>

I wondered, if I had been less innocent, would things have changed?  
>No.<p>

0oOo0

"Oi, Chi!" I paused and blinked, turning to see the twins barreling down the hall toward me. I smiled and waved as they slowed to a stop. It occurred to me that we would be late if they didn't spew whatever it was they wanted to say out so I could get to class, but I sighed and merely raised a brow. "You're coming to the Host Club after school today, right?"

"Ano…" I paused thoughtfully and then nodded, "Hai."  
>The boys grinned and there was a thud from an opening door to my left. Just as luck would have it, it was a teacher.<br>"Damn-"

"Why aren't you three in class?"  
>"Ah, Saigi-sensei, we were just headed there."<br>She gave me a skeptical look and frowned, "Detention."

"Nani?" I glanced over to the two confused twins, "We were just-"  
>"Would you like to make it two?"<br>"We have to-"

"Are you running for three detentions?"  
>"No, sensei," I interrupted, dragging the redheads along. "Gomennesai."<p>

We ended up in detention after school, cleaning out her classroom. Of course, I was cleaning and they were making a mess.  
>Hikaru ducked behind me, gripping my shoulders and shoving his forehead between my shoulder blades for protection. In return, I swatted at his arm and tried to pull him away.<p>

Unsurprisingly, I ended up chasing my own tail to get him off. He, eventually, let go and we both blinked dizzily around. Kaoru, it happened, had stopped trying to assist his brother, instead pelting us with sponges.

"DETENTION!" Were we not already in detention? "All of you-for the rest of the week!"  
>"W-what!" my cry of shock is enough to make her turn on me, dark eyes set in a glare as she gestured around and told us we had only made it look worse. "But-you can't-"<p>

"Just give it up before she gives us the next two weeks." Hikaru mumbled in my ear, a little too close. "Besides, it's not that hard to blow off detention."

Right.  
>Well, at least I knew it couldn't be boring.<p>

0oOo0

I spent two hours hiding paper cranes in the vile woman's classroom before huffing and leaving, satisfied.  
>Kiri trailed along with her hands in her pockets, unnervingly silent despite her usually rather loud jumble of words. Usually, the words spewed out of her mouth <span>prolifically,<span> and the silence bothered me.

I said nothing.

_'It's fading.'_ I glanced up in confusion before Kiri grinned, sullen face falling to whatever facade she wanted. _'The moon, I mean! Look, it's like dust.'_ She wasn't wrong, admittedly, it did seem to be fading, but I felt concerned nonetheless.

"I wish you would quite lying to me, Kiri."

_'You're only lying to yourself.'_


	7. Confessions of Insanity

A/N: So; my bad. As much as I love this story, I find it hard to keep updating. My life is shit-not much of a change from the usual-and I won't have too much time to write anymore.

I ran away. (I just walked out of school at like 10:30 {am} and didn't go back) I lasted a while, but I got dragged back here anyway. Due to this I'll be back in therapy, which takes time off my writing. As well; I'm going to be more closely monitored. On the upside for you guys, I'm confined to the house-I've missed three days of school-and have this time to get myself back on track for this story.

So; sorry about the crap chapter. Any suggestions?

...

**Yanza**: Yeah, Kiri's having a few... issues. On another note... I would love the Hosts in reality. Hard to handle but they're enough fun to make up for it.

...

**cocobobo10:** Mm. She might as well be her conscience as well as a figment of Chi's everlasting guilt and anger.

...

**DiamondRainbows:** Nyan Cat made my day xD I wouldn't do the poor creature justice on my tablet, but I'll try!

Well, to Chi, Kiri is a ghost. A ghost of the past, but still a ghost. I guess Chi is just in denial, though, about Kiri being a complete figment of her imagination.

A filler chapter? Now, why would I do that? Actually, that last chapter's only point was so I could have my darling OC interact with Hikaru further, and the Hosts.

Also; That woman. o.o I had a teacher like her. Twas a horrible sigh to behold.

...

**storyreader900:** Yeah... But the twins are mostly the ones who got the detentions-it's something they're good at.

(on another note; I plan on looking at your stories)

...

**DreamingInThePast:** A little more relaxed... A little less insane... Way more confused. You know, the usual developments.

IRL Host Club? Hilarious, exhausting, insane, overall amazing. I want one.

I make friends; they just happen to be the worst friends. Or bad people. Or good people who like to talk down at me and act like they know everything and lecture me-That's off topic, though. :D

I have no idea how he grew those mushrooms. /suspicion

...

**Violet Eyes and Rainbow Veins: ** A new reviewer? A shadow lurking reviewer or a newly reading one? It doesn't matter-Have some cookies!

...

I got started on my Kiri/Chi picture, but that's being put off for a bit.

See you all soon,

Love, MickiTheMouse

**_0oOo0  
><em>**

**_7_**

**7**_00 [and]_ **7**

Stolen Breaths

**I BREAK US OUT OF DETENTION  
><strong>

0oOo0

"Fuck detention."

I frowned at the ridiculously clean looking room in annoyance, rolling my eyes. Just what did they expect us to clean? The whole room seemed spotless from the underside of the tables to the ceiling. I sighed.

This detention was virtually useless. The only thing different from the first was that Hikaru was on the other side of the school, and Kaoru was a few doors down.  
>Really, I decided, that was a horrible system.<p>

Instead of actually trying to further clean the room, I ventured down the hall a little ways, tugging at the atrocious yellow uniform.

I cautiously ventured to the room Kaoru was supposed to be in, poking my head in to find the room empty of any redheaded twins. I furrowed my brows and made my way toward where the older of the two should've been; confused and assuming the two would be together.

When I did, finally, get there I found Hikaru with his feet on our sensei's desk, leaned back in the chair. I prodded his shoulder curiously, waiting for a movement that didn't come. I tried again.

"You…" my eye twitched and I shoved his legs off the desk, watching as they hit the ground and he jumped up from his seat like he'd had a heart attack. "You went to sleep."

"So?" the teen rubbed the sleep from his eyes and frowned at me before peering around. "Where's Kaoru?"

"Dunno." I admitted as we wandered from the room, "Maybe he's finally gotten himself a girlfriend."  
>I gave a sidelong look to my friend, watching him frown. I had a feeling he didn't quite understand that I was joking. If Kaoru had a girlfriend, his brother would've been the first to know.<br>"Kidding!" I announced as we peeked around a corner, "He probably had to use the bathroom."

And so we searched. And searched. And, surprise surprise, searched some more. To our utter confusion, the golden eyed twin was nowhere to be found.

I ended up in the rose maze, lounging at the small stone table and benches. We chatted idly for a while before anything actually noteworthy happened. And for once, Kiri didn't have to say anything.

"Chi?"  
>"I'm not going to ask Kaoru if he has a-"<br>"Not that." He sighed impatiently, finger poking my forehead. "You've been weird lately."

"You're imagining things." I grumbled, closing my eyes. "I've been completely normal."  
>"Don't ignore me." Hikaru whined. To get my attention, a hand slid under my chin and gently shook my head. "Would you at least look at me?"<p>

I opened my eyes to golden ones, amused at his pouting. "Alright, I'm looking."  
>"What's wrong with you?" He glared before I could say anything, abruptly releasing my chin. "You've been spacing out a lot and you almost lit a girl of fire-not that she didn't deserve it-"<p>

"I've been thinking a lot." I put out before he could continue, "It's nothing new." He continued to give me a look and I stood, turning to leave, "If it was that important I would say something, Hikaru."

He made no move to stop me as I marched forward, standing to go in the opposite direction. It occurred to me that he was probably headed the right way but, being stubborn, I kept going. Well, I tried to. I managed to slip on a stray leaf and land on my back with a 'thump!'

I stared at the sky, a book and a few papers scattered around me from my bag. I frowned blankly and my hand twitched, tempted to stand.

I faintly heard the redhead behind me groan before walking over until her was standing over me, one hand in his pocket and the other outstretched in an offer of help. "You okay?"

I blinked at his hand and then the blurred, partly missing figure I could spot just behind him. Honestly? No, I wasn't okay. I stared and tried to decide how to answer before I found Hikaru sitting on the ground beside me. I linked my fingers with his absently, not bothering to look away from the sky.

"No." I sighed finally, "I'm not really okay."  
>"Are you going to tell me why?" he pressed after I stayed silent.<br>"It's the usual." I grumbled truthfully, "Dwelling on the past."

"Does it really matter to you that much?" Did it? "Why?"

It was a good question, reasonable considering he didn't see the girl stalking my every thought. And yet, I still got angry. I glared at him from my position on my back. Golden eyes gleamed with slight annoyance, some amusement hidden there at my obvious feelings.

"What do you mean 'why?'" I hissed. "Of course it matters to me-that night… All those years won't just go away."

"They don't have to." He assured me, squeezing my hand as he turned his head away. "But that doesn't mean you have to keep it to yourself. We can help you."  
>We. I relaxed on the ground and blinked a few times. Right. Help. "I see her, Hikaru."<p>

My confession came out rushed and barely understandable, and I caught a confused topaz gaze. The redhead shifted so that he was turned to me, both brows raised.  
>"What?"<p>

"Kiri."_ 'Of course he would be confused._' "Right now she's behind you." I continued, averting my gaze, "She's annoyed." _'I have every right to be with you spouting nonsense.' _"At me, if it makes you feel any better."

The Hitachiin floundered for more than a moment for words, for some kind of response. Of course, there wasn't really an appropriate response for something like that. I unthreaded our fingers and stood gingerly, running a hand through my short hair to keep it out of my face.  
>Two down; too many to go.<p>

I felt his arms wrap around me from behind his head buried against my back. I sighed as the arms around my waist tightened, having never seen the older twin like that before. He muttered something I didn't catch-didn't want to catch-and I reached down to take his wrist.

I tugged gently and he tightened the hug, "Let's go somewhere." He suggested before I could protest.

For once, I couldn't find any reason to protest anyway.

0oOo0

Kaoru ended up calling us while we were out, Hikaru answering his phone excitedly. Kaoru had been off trying to find us the whole time. He hadn't called because he'd been helping a friend find her cat. As soon as he was off the phone, Hikaru was whining to me about his brother's girlfriend. I had to reassure him that, no, Kaoru wasn't dating the girl yet.  
>He settled for interrogating his twin at a later date.<p>

It was a good day, at the very least. No magical interruption from the Hosts.  
>No Kiri.<br>No phonecalls.

It was dark when we headed back, stars littering the sky. My friend had his arm looped through mine playfully, a more than welcome companion. To assure me that he had this supposed 'charm' he'd even gone as far as walking me home.

Everything went exactly as planned, perfectly. The only thing neither of us could have planned was Hikaru slowly backing me against the wall in my living room in the dark. My hands slid up his chest as his ran across my hips and pulled me flush against him.

He smelt like cinnamon in an alluring way, the smell washing over me as his head leaned down, nose brushing against mine with what I had come to find was a barely contained kiss.

The moment I felt my back hit the wall, I had tilted my head up to look at him. Hikaru had a deliciously playful smirk set onto his features. His bangs brushed my forehead, lips barely meeting mine before he pulled back slightly.

"Hikaru…" I gave him an unsure look. "What are you doing?"  
>"What I should have done a while ago."<p>

His lips met mine again, in return, my hands went to his neck. Seemingly pleased by my reaction, he pulled me closer, and I tilted my head back further entangling my hands in his hair.

He surprised me by running his tongue deftly along my bottom lip, and I hesitantly opened my mouth. He practically purred, exploring my mouth happily. At that point I had tangled my hands in his hair, and I made a pleasurable noise into his mouth. Apparently surprised, he pulled back for a moment and my face went red.

"You've…" I looked away awkwardly, face going redder. "Gotten better at that."

He grinned, laughing at my expense. In return I scowled, detangling my hands and stepping away from him hastily. He made a whining noise, following. I had already made my way to a mirror though, running my hands through my hair and brushing down my clothes. Still, Hikaru frowned at me as he approached.

I rolled my eyes, reaching up and carefully fixing his hair.  
>"Stop moving, baka."<br>He swatted at my hands, "I can fix it myself."  
>"Don't be prissy," I admonished, continuing, "Just let me fix it."<p>

He finally conceded, allowing me to run his hair back into place where I'd mussed it, pleased with my handiwork.

"Chi~" Hikaru cooed, lips brushing along my own for a long while. I shivered as he ran his fingers up and then back down my sides. "Please?"

"You should get home." I choked out finally, taking a careful step back. "Kaoru will kill me if I steal you for too long."

Truthfully, I really wanted to think. Hikaru whined in protest as I shoved him out my door, rolling my eyes at his 'I'm going to freeze to death' plea.

"Ah, Hikaru." I stopped him reluctantly, "Thank you. For tonight; for everything."

I refused to look at him until he ruffled my hair like I was a child. "Don't be ridiculous." He grinned down at me. "It's what friends do."


	8. I Try to ConfessTherapy

A/N: You all must hate me. D: I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry. It's just that life is still kinda fucked right now. And remember that virus my computer got? It came back horribly strong. I was having someone fix it-a friend-and I thought I would get everything back, so I waited to update. I have lost everything on my computer. There is_ nothing_.

Buuut, because I love you all, I took tonight to write a chapter and will be trying to do a chapter every couple of nights. :\

To reviewers; Not going to answer you separately right now, but I will try to next chapter. (and if you're confused about the whole 'friends' thing, I'm not completely sure what I was thinking when I wrote it, but that's okay)

No, just because Chi and Hikaru are kinda together, it's not the end. I still have a lot to cover. I mean; there's her father, more fluff ;D, more Hosts, that not-completely-solved engagement to Shuji(who is still arguing with his brother Kyo), and then there's the Kiri issue and all...

**To all you shadowy readers, come join us.**

_**0oOo0**_

8

_**8**00 [and] **8**_

Opportunities

**_I SEE A THERAPIST AND TRY TO CONFESS  
><em>**

0oOo0

My seeing Kiri quickly came to light with the Hosts and my American friends. My therapist-who I actually did go to see-thought it was some stress disorder. She had told me that it wasn't MPD, which was a relief in many ways, but I apparently shouldn't let Kiri influence me too much.

But Kaide was nice, and she wasn't too pushy, so I liked her.

"Chi, do you want to see Kiri?"

I thought about ti for a moment, "No." Apparently, the woman noticed my hesitation. Brushing thick hair behind her ear, she gave me an inquisitive look and asked, "Do you want Kiri to go away?"

_'I'll be disappointed if you do._' "I don't really know." _'Like hell you don't._' "Sometimes?"_ 'Oh, because that makes me feel better.'_ "But she's my sister,so I don't really want her to go away..." _'Make up your mind.'_

Feeling more than a little torn, I gave my therapist a desperate look. I groaned and put my head in my hands in annoyance. If Kiri was a manifestation of my own thoughts, was she like a conscience? Was she telling me my own thoughts? Or did she react as I percieved my dead sister would?

I felt completely and totally lost in my own mind; it was rather upsetting.

"Chi," I looked up at the older female as she smiled. "It's okay not to be okay. You don't have to know." I grimaced and glanced at Kiri as lines streaked through her vehement-looking form. "And I think I might know why she's here."

_'What!'_  
>"What?"<p>

Kiri sounded bewildered and annoyed at the idea of leaving. I had to remind myself that she was probably not even real, therefore I shouldn't feel so bad.

"I think Kiri might be a manifestation of your want to be happy." Before I could interrupt with 'I am happy' Kaide continued. "Or a desire to be closer to your family, even. An... unresolved conflict."

While I pondered this, Kiri fumed silently to my right. That did sound like a legitimate reason for her to be tromping around...

When Kaide began talking again, I realized I had zoned out and missed something. "Why don't you just come back here next week; we can see if you've made any improvement.

Improvement, I felt like I had cancer or I was in rehab.

0oOo0

Hiding one hundred and one cranes in my therapist's place of work was easy. Hell, she even said it was a good source of motivation. I set the last crane on the bench, watching the wind gently push it to the side.

"I wish..."

_'I wish I was alive.'_  
>"Oh, you are such a killjoy." I groused, glaring at Kiri as she took a seat beside my crane. "I wish I could live."<p>

0oOo0

"Reena, Lia, let Tyler in there. I haven't seen you in months and you're too busy hogging the screen to even say 'hi'."

"Is that him-the blonde, is he the one you went back for?" I eyed Reena with surprise and disgust at the suggestion, "He's cute..."

Tamaki, looking appalled at the suggestion of being with his daughter, made a noise and scuttled back to say something to Haruhi. Yo my left, Kyouya and Midori were snickering at my unease. Of course they would find happiness in my utter discomfort.

"No way," Reena snorted, "It's the little brunette one."

"Tamaki is like a brother or a father to me," I told the green-eyed girl. I turned to the redhead next. "And that is Haruhi. She's a girl."

The girls pulled simultaneous faces while Tyler eyed something behind me carefully.

"The ginger one," I made a squeaking noise as he pointed, "He keep looking at you funny."

"Which one?" I asked with a kind of hopeful confusion.

Tyler would have replied, but the laptop was lifted from the table. I looked up to find Hikaru peering at the three with distaste. Kaoru joined him, chin resting on his older brother's shoulder. Tamaki joined them quickly as they set it back down and Hunny bounded over, Mori in tow.

Haruhi was promptly forced over and even Kyouya and Midori followed. Everyone ended up on the couch opposite of me, and I huffed indignantly at them. While the Hosts introduced themselves, I plopped down on the floor, the twins prodding my cheeks on either side.

"Chi-chan~"  
>"You never told us you had friends,"<br>"Especially ones in America."

"Yes I did." I snapped, frowning, "You two just have selective hearing."

Kyouya gave a murmur to Midori about how I apparently hung around 'exuberant' 'optimistic' 'high-spirited' people. I would have denied the claim, but it was true.

"Eh..." I brushed brunette locks from my face and sighed. "I can't hear everyone at one; you're all confusing me."

I didn't really care about hearing them, though. Because it was just nice to see everyone again. It was nice to have so many people here for me, and so many people... So much family.

After the Hosts had retreated, off to their own activities. Haruhi and Tamaki were having dinner at her place-I could already see those two parading around as a couple. Hunny was on a date, More was joining him.(Hunny with a nice boy I'd only met once, and Mori with a shy, petite girl). Even Kyouya was off with someone; Midori, of course.

I found myself talking to Tyler again. He seemed to have gotten over me, though he was really interesting in 'that guy from Japan'.

"It's Hi-kay-ru, isn't it?" he whigned childishly.

"Hikaru," I corrected and rolled my eyes. "But, yeah, it's him."

Kaoru was waiting for Hikaru with a girl named Mayami-they were cute together-though I didn't know where the other twin was.

"I thought he was gay at first."  
>"That's not even funny, Tyler!"<br>"I'm not kidding!"

While he burst into laughter, I chided him. We both said our goodbyes, though, and I closed the laptop and slid it into my bag.

Before I had even managed to make it out the door, I was tackled into a hug by Hikaru.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we began walking again, "I swear, you're going to cave my ribs in like that."  
>"Kaoru wanted me to remind you about the Host Club's trip tomorrow." the attractive teen told me as we turned a corner.<p>

"Oi, Hikaru," I eyed him carefully as we stopped, fidgeting slightly. "The other night, when you and I..." I sighed, "When you said we were friends, I mean..."

"Mm?" The boy leaned forward.

"Well, you _kissed_ me. And normal friends definitely don't make out in the other friend's living room. I'm just really confused and I wasn't really sure how to go about telling you that-"

He was giving me_ that_ smile. The 'lets-make-Chi's-heart-beat-really-really-fast' smile

I was silenced by his lips on mine. I blinked rapidly in surprise before falling into the kiss. My hands wrapped loosely around his neck and his resting on my hips.  
>I don't think I would've rather been anywhere else. That moment was perfect.<p>

_'But perfection doesn't last, and it's going to be a long weekend.'_


	9. Chocolates Can Be Poisoned

A/N: I answered some reviews through pm, because I wanted to address you all individually, and lovingly ;D

With Valentines coming up; I decided we needed a V-Day special.(Even if it is a month away, sue me) I, personally, dislike the holiday; but for you, I'll make a chapter anyway.

I'm going to make a Halloween special as well; I'm just not sure when. Any thoughts?

Ima keep this here, more to remind myself of what I need to cover. (No, just because Chi and Hikaru are kinda together, it's not the end. I still have a lot to cover. I mean; there's her father, more fluff ;D, more Hosts, that not-completely-solved engagement to Shuji(who is still arguing with his brother Kyo), and then there's the Kiri issue and all...)

**To all you shadowy readers, I'd love to see your lovely faces~**

_Reviews make me write,_

Reviews make me smile.

You should review before I hit you with a bottle.

_ -Love, Micki.  
><em>

_**0oOo0**_

9

_**9**00 [and] **9**_

This is Valentines

**_CHOCOLATE CAN BE POISONED  
><em>**

0oOo0

For Valentines, the Hosts decided they should do something special.

Of course, every Valentines was special for them. The Hosts were practically bombed with letters and chocolates and hearts. It was both disturbing and amusing to watch.

But, this year, their idea of special was to rent out a cute, expensive coffee house the day before Valentines Day. They held their hosting happily and I watched from a red loveseat by a window. The boys came over to talk when they weren't too busy, and Kiri kept me company otherwise.

_'I hate Valentines.'_ Kiri groused, arms crossed. _'It's so... commercial.'_

"I like it," I shrugged innocently, "It's sweet."

_'You're saying that because you got chocolates this year.'_  
>"And because I have someone to celebrate it with."<p>

I gave a roll of my eyes at Kiri as Tamaki bounced over, grinning happily. The blond held out a mug of hot chocolate, and I took it gratefully, sipping the warm liquid. Of course, the older boy didn't seem done with me, plopping down beside me as if relieved to get away from his hoards of admirers.

"Tamaki, are you sending anyone chocolates this year?"

"Ano..." The usually outgoing boy pushed his fingers together, "Do you think Haruhi would like them?"

He gave me puppy dog eyes and I felt a smile quirk my lips, "Of course." Overjoyed, my violet eyed friend grinned. "Just don't go too over the top."

He either ignored that or silently agreed not to, because he was bouncing away moments later. He ended up beside the other brunette girl, grinning and asking her something. When Haruhi accepted, kind smile on her face, I couldn't help but grin.

The Hosts customers were slowly leaking away as it got later, though the swooning girls left a mountain of cards and gifts in their wake.

"Takashi, this heart is really good!" I looked over to see Hunny grinning, a large chocolate heart in hand. "Morono gave it to me!" The little blonde gestured to a shyly smiling boy seated to his left.

A petite girl was standing by Mori, her name was Takara I think, and I remembered her as the girl he'd been out with a night or two ago.

I had to smile at that.

Everyone was so happy; it was like nothing could go wrong. Of course, with my luck, something would eventually. I chose to ignore such negativity, though, in favor of acknowledging the approaching redhead.

Mayami was seated across Kaoru, the two of them smiling and laughing. Hikaru, of course, seated himself fluidly beside me with a playful grin.

"Chi-chan~" Hikaru leaned toward me, looking far too happy to be normal. "Do you want to have dinner with us tonight?"  
>"That depends. Who is 'us' and why?"<p>

"Kaoru and I. Okaa-chan wants to meet you."

I turned to stare at my kind-of boyfriend, bewildered. "Your mom knows who I am?"

"Hikaru doesn't shut up about you," Kaoru jabbed, grinning mischievously.

Blushing, Hikaru denied the accusation. This started a petty 'does to' and 'does not' argument. Ignoring them, I let myself ponder that.

I had option one; spend Valentines with Kyouya to keep his sister from annoying him. Two; go have dinner with the Hitachiins. Or three; go out to dinner with Kyouya's sister so she could interrogate me-and leave Kyouya alone.

So Kyouya could be a selfish bastard, but that was okay.

0oOo0

Dinner was going well, the Hitachiin's parents were nice, sweet. Hikaru was still arrogant, hot-headed, and excitable-but he was being sweet. And Kaoru was, well, Kaoru. Nice and considerate and more toned down than his twin.

The night was going well, and I just had to excuse myself to the bathroom. And when I returned?

The twins scratched the opposing sides of their heads, looking sheepishly at me. Their mother, however, looked a mixture of confused and annoyed.

"What?" I peered at the two with a frown, "What did you two do this time?"

"Well your phone_ might_ have rang while you were gone-"  
>"So I <em>might<em> have picked it up."  
>"And it <em>might<em> have been your otou-san-"  
>"But it also <em>might<em> have been Shuji-"  
>"So we<em> might<em> have hung up on them."

And then my phone rang again. As soon as I had snatched it up to my ear, I could hear the arguing.

"Tamaki, stop deciding things." Kyouya, sounding more than a little annoyed.  
>"Not possible. WE ARE A FAMILY!"<p>

"And we-"  
>"-meaning Hikaru-"<br>"-_might_ have told Tamaki."

"And let me guess," I interrupting, holding up a hand and scowling at them, "He _might_ have decided he wants to come 'save me'."

_'Dinner had been going so well, too.'_

0oOo0_  
><em>

And that is how I ended up sitting amongst the Hosts the next day. Apparently, nobody had forgotten who Shuji was or what relations he had to me.

"You are all overreacting." I muttered, glaring at them. Hikaru huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. "It's not like I have anything to do with the guy."

Apparently, nobody bought into that. But it wasn't really a lie. I refused to marry him-he was just set on pleasing our families. Even when I told them this, nobody seemed to be any less upset over it. (not even Hunny, who stopped popping chocolates into his mouth to give me a stern but adorable look)

There was a large, group-again-one stare down. I had been winning until the twins started making faces at me. And, of course, after they won they went back to being serious and generally displeased.

"Oh, c'mon." I snapped, crossing my arms in agitation. "Seriously? You're all going to pout like children over this when I don't even talk to the ass anymore?"

"Chi," Kyouya pushed his glasses up and then flashed, "Why was he calling you?"  
>I blinked stupidly. "Eh?"<p>

_'Good question, actually. He hasn't pulled anything in quite some time; but it is Valentines.'_  
>"Valentines Day." I repeated Kiri, "Duh. He's a jerk who wants to marry me. And what day is best to get my attention and try to earn my favor?"<p>

We were interrupted by my phone ringing. The familiar "Kiss kiss, fall in love!" Rang through the silent room for a moment. I picked my phone up to eye the I.D and grimaced at what I saw. Kiri gloated about being a genius while the Hosts seemed to realize just who it was.

I didn't answer, letting it dial to voicemail where I was sure he would leave a message. When the _'you have one new message'_ finally slid onto my screen, I held my phone up for the others.

Like it was everyday business, I switched my phone to speakerphone and played the message.

_"He-llo Chi-chan~, darling, honey, sugar-plum."_ I gave the purple item a sickened look, and the twins gagged comically while everyone else looked both amused and disturbed. _"Today is Valentines, you know?"_ As if I was too oblivious to know. "_And seeing as you're probably lonely and sad here all alone, I thought I would drop in to visit."_ He paused there, almost thoughtfully. _"I've booked your night, so no time for anything else. All love, Shuji-kun~"_

"Oh yeah," I hissed at the inanimate object, "I'm just so sad and lonely."

The twins sniggered at him more than me while the others tried to stifle laughs, even Kyouya cleared his throat. Oh yes, suddenly my chagrin was their biggest amusement.  
>Fine, I didn't need them.<p>

I could ward Shuji the Stalker off all on my own.  
>Probably.<br>Maybe.

"Kami."  
><em>'How are you going to get him off your ass?'<em>  
>"I might as well get a restraining order at this rate."<p>

Tamaki pulled a face, looking uncomfortable and slightly angry. The twins shared a long glance as well, displeased. Nobody in the room seemed at all comfortable with my suggestion of a restraining order. Really, what else did they expect me to do?

"What?" I huffed indignantly, "Do you want me to poison some chocolates and send them to him?"

"Yes." The twins piped up in unison, looking completely serious. "A little rat poison never hurt anyone."  
>Haruhi gave them a blank look, "Yes it has."<p>

I groaned and sucked my head between my knees. _'So,'_ Kiri snickered beside me, _'You have a date for Valentines.' _She paused, trying to stop her laughing. _'Too bad it's Shuji-kun~'_

"I absolutely refuse to have a romantic night with that fuckbucket."  
>"Fuckbucket?" Kaoru chuckled.<br>"Yes."

0oOo0

Just because I refused to go on a date with him, though, didn't mean he couldn't find my apartment and whisk me off without my consent.

...

Not that I had any idea how he find my apartment, let alone had the guts to drag me out my door and flounce toward his limo. I was abruptly packed into the large back seat, left to scowl irritably at my captor while he tried to make pleasant conversation until we arrived.

"So, Chi, do you like-"  
>"No."<br>"But you didn't let me fin-"  
>"So."<br>"Please, don't be such a child-"  
>"Don't be such a stalker."<br>"I did not-"  
>"Kidnapper."<p>

After that he kindly shut up for a while, allowing me to seethe angrily. He didn't seem completely okay with just leaving me be, though. He started conversation again without hesitation, obviously not having learned I would only give one-syllable answers.

"Are you angry?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Why?"  
>"You."<br>"But-"  
>"Fuckbucket."<br>"...Did you just call me a..."  
>"Yup."<p>

By that time we had arrived. Of course, I still had no idea what he planned to do with me.  
>I got an idea pretty quickly, though, when I took note of the pretty, dimly lit restaurant that I wasn't dressed for.<p>

Jeans and a t-shirt were definitely not the correct apparel for a high class place. Mannerisms had been worked into me from a young age, and there were just some things you didn't do. On top of that, I knew one thing. If I was recognized as the Matsumuri heir, I would definitely at least need to look and act like one.

Even if I did hate Shuji and didn't really want to inherit my parents lives.

I stood a bit straighter and ran my fingers through my hair hastily.  
>"Is that your way of agreeing to have a special night out with me?" I'd forgotten about him...<p>

"No. It's my way of saying 'I'm hungry, you're paying.'"  
>"It's a date!"<br>"I'm using you for dinner and you call it a date?"

The stuck up young man didn't seem to care though, flouncing through the restaurant and seating us outside. I shifted uncomfortably while my 'date' ordered for us and waited for the food to arrive.

_'So...'_ Kiri was flickering against the wall, lined assaulting her tall, thin figure. _'You plan on dining and dashing? Gonna say you have to piss and make a run for it?'_

I smile lifted my lips when our food arrived, a silent confirmation to Kiri.

0oOo0

Okay, so, dining and dashing didn't work the way it should have. For one, the bathroom window was really high up and I had to make a lot of effort to crawl through the short window. And two; I wasn't quite sure where we were.

And so, I was forced to call Kyouya. Who told me I'd have a ride soon.  
>And when a limo pulled up, I was unsurprised to find a redhead grinning at me, chin on his arms as he looked out the open window.<p>

"Every damsel in distress has a knight in shining armor."  
>"I'm not a damsel in distress," I objected lightly,<br>"And I'm not a knight in shining armor. See; perfect for each other."

I grinned as Hikaru opened the door, sliding in beside him. We talked, we laughed, I was happy, and eventually we arrived at our destination.  
>The ferris wheel there looked far too familiar to be real; though it was the only thing there. I merely stared when I got out, entranced by the sight.<p>

I didn't really notice Hikaru exiting the car until he tugged on my hand, guiding me toward the ferris wheel. A tall, lanky man grinned at us as my date of sorts pulled me into the cab and I watched at the man pulled a level down slightly.

"You have way too much money and way too much time on your hands." I finally told him, leaning against the window of the egg-shaped carriage. "This is..."  
>"Amazing, charming, beautiful?"<br>"Perfect."

And not for the first time, the proud teen had me breathless and atop a ferris wheel, in love.

**_((A/N; Seriously, guys, review. Also; listen to Born to Die by Lana Del Rey. 3:))_**


	10. My Dreams are Misunderstood

A/N: Yaaaay for reviews. I feel loved~

I'm going to make a Halloween special as well; July Fourth is the current suggestion I have. Because, yeah, I'm awesome like that.

Ima keep this here, more to remind myself of what I need to cover. (No, just because Chi and Hikaru are kinda together, it's not the end. I still have a lot to cover. I mean; there's her father, more fluff ;D, more Hosts, that not-completely-solved engagement to Shuji(who is still arguing with his brother Kyo), and then there's the Kiri issue and all...)

_Please read below_-((actually, it'd be cool if you read the whole A/N...))

On an unrelated note, when DTHNC, my Chi-centric things will probably be over; excluding a few special oneshots for anyone interested. I'm considering doing a Carneval fic or Deadman Wonderland; or, anything else suggested. Any good anime, manga, or shows/movies-and books, too-to suggest? (Actually, I'm considering Naruto as well, I just haven't touched the anime or manga in ages.)

**storyreader900:** I know, right. I remember saying Fuckbucket in an argument once. Needless to say, I won that argument. And yeah, rat poison. Keeping it up! Yeah!

**Diamond Rainbows:** I don't find Lana to be great; but I do like the song.

**To all you shadowy readers, I'd love to see your lovely faces~**

_Reviews make me write,_

Reviews make me smile.

You should review before I hit you with a bottle.

_ -Love, Micki.  
><em>

_**0oOo0**_

10

_**1**000 [and] **10**_

Everybody has a dream

**_MY DREAMS ARE MISUNDERSTOOD  
><em>**

0oOo0

"What's that?"  
>"A crane."<br>"Why are you making cranes?"  
>"For wishes."<br>"What are you wishing for?"  
>"I don't know yet."<p>

"Aren't wishes dreams, Takashi?"  
>"Hai."<br>"Is there some reason you're all crowding around me because of this?"

I set the twenty fifth paper crane on the floor on my apartment, blowing out a breath. My group of friends had all bustled into my home unannounced, demanding that we have a-

"Family Dinner!" Tamaki cried from the kitchen, spinning into the room giddily. "What should have?"  
>I blanched, scrambling to drag my phone out of my pocket and smiled as I dialed the number, "Pizza." I thought about it momentarily, "Three pizzas; because you guys are pigs."<p>

Nobody seemed to disagree, and I found myself grinning at the short, happy looking teen at my door when he arrived. His hair was choppy and messy, big red-ish eyes reminding me of a rabbit.

"Hullo," He pulled out my pizza order and smiled, "Your pizzas."  
>"Thanks," I juggled the food in one hand and handed him the money with the other, "Change is all yours."<p>

There was a loud crash behind me and I winced, frowning. The boy leaned to the side with raised brows, and I could hear Tamaki screaming at the twins. Apparently, the 'little devils' were going to destroy my living room.

"Sounds like a party."  
>"Oh believe me, it is."<p>

I headed back inside to set the pizzas down on the table and rounded on my group of friends. Haruhi was giving the boys a cool look, Tamaki was cowered behind her, peering over the arm rest. Kyouya, seated with his little black book, was eying Midori as she rolled up her sleeves, obviously prepared to kill the redheaded twins. Hunny was nearly oblivious, chatting with Mori about the cake he'd brought.  
>Oh yes, a party indeed.<p>

The twins turned to Haruhi, begging silently for help. The girl raised her brows at them and gave a simple, "No."

"Chi-chan~" The twins sucked behind me, heads popping over my shoulders. "Midori-sempai is trying to kill us."  
>"As long as she doesn't get blood on my couch."<br>Midori snorted in amusement, dropping to Indian style beside Kyouya and rolling her eyes.

I had more than enough sense than to ask what had happened. Instead, I snatched Kyouya's book from him and demanded they all eat. Of course, everyone happily obliged.

"Chi-chan," Hunny has settled his cake on the table, and everyone had a slice on their plates. "You never told us what you were wishing for."

"I can't tell you," I objected, taking a bite of the chocolate cake. A slight heat rose to my cheeks and I sighed.

"It must be something _dirty_."  
>"You're right Hikaru, especially if she won't tell us."<br>_"What."_

My voice had squeaked and my head snapped in the twins' direction, eyes glaring fiery daggers at them. The two whistled like they hadn't just suggested I had sex dreams/wishes.  
>Those conniving bastards.<p>

I turned back to stab my cake with a huff, "I do not have dirty wishes."

"She's in denial, Kaoru."  
>"The poor thing."<p>

"I will kick you both out of my apartment if you don't stop implying that I-"  
>"You love us too much to kick us out," Kaoru pointed out.<br>"And we'd just break back in."

I felt my eye twitch and I took another bite of my cake, turning to have a conversation with Haruhi and Tamaki. Of course, the two didn't let it go. They whispered about me having a burglary fantasy and I felt my face go red.

"Careful, Chi-chan," Kaoru chided, "You'll turn into a tomato like that."  
>"Tomatoes have no sexual appeal, too, so your wishes would just die-"<br>"You conniving little bastards!"

0oOo0

"Can you believe there was only one pizza place anywhere near here?" I frowned, stretching and leaning back against the couch. "I ate it all the time in America. The stuff is addicting."

Hikaru leaned back against my legs, head tilted so that he could look up at me while I spoke. Tamaki ruffled my short brunette hair affectionately, saying something about how 'joyous' I'd made the family dinner. His other arm was looped loosely around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Chi," Kyouya was scribbling something down and Midori leaned over his shoulder to read. "I think the customers might enjoy the 'American experience'."

Hunny grinned excitedly where he sat atop his cousin's shoulders and Kaoru and his twin were already planning exactly what the event would be like.  
>A ghost of a smile met my lips and I sighed.<p>

The day had been great; no Kiri, quality time with my friends, pizza...

It was almost a wonder that nothing had gone wrong.

0oOo0

I gave the one hundred and one cranes a long look, frowning. My wish had been simple; expected. All I really wanted was to get Shuji off my ass-maybe with the help of his brother, Kyo-and everything else could wait.  
>Of course, I just wasn't sure how to get rid of Shuji. He was like super glue.<p>

Dealing with him was like having an open bottle of super glue glued to your back. You would squeeze it to pull it off, and drench your hand and the bottle and your back in more super glue. Until, finally, someone pried it off with a giant metal spatula.

"Making dirty wishes?"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as Hikaru loosely linked his arms around my waist.  
>"Making wishes to get rid of creeps."<p>

I wriggled from his grasp to look at him and he raised both brows, nodding his head toward the general direction of the Host Club. We made idle, teasing conversation until we arrived. And when we arrived, I was too busy laughing and clutching my stomach to say anything.

The floor had turned into a checkerboard of black and white, booths set up around the room neatly. The entire room was much like a pizza place-maybe not one completely up-to-date-but a pizza place nonetheless.

The Hosts were in black and white outfits, like servers. Hikaru had managed to slip into his outfit while I was laughing, too. Of course, if the look in Kyouya's eyes was any indication, I definitely wouldn't be laughing for long.

I found myself in uniform less than ten minutes later, having been forced into it by one of the twin's maids. I scowled and eyed the black skirt with a frown, and then took in the white top and the roller skates. The maid had even gone so far as to force my hair into a short ponytail.

I would have my revenge.  
>But first, to find out from Kyouya why I was being forced to do this.<p>

"And just why, exactly, do I have to do this too?"  
>"It was your idea."<br>"No it wasn't!"  
>"Besides, you're here all the time anyway. You might as well carry your fair share."<p>

I scowled at the older teen as I skated away, customers already filtering in. The girls each gave the room incredulous looks as Tamaki explained the decor, using his usual charm with them as each took their rightful host for the appointed time period.

The night didn't start out very enjoyably for me. It took more effort than it should have to convince the girls to eat the pizza-"No, it's not bad for you. Yes, it is good. See; the Hosts are eating it."-and none of them liked me anyway, so most went out of their way to make things more complicated for me.

One of the girls had a piece of pizza 'slip' out of her hand and into my face, another stuck her thin leg out and sent me sprawled on the floor. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't the most coordinated girl anyway.

But, they lightened up as the event went on and eventually I was rolling by the booths without interruption.

I had just dropped a pizza onto a table and begun going by when a hand latched onto my sleeve, yanking me back.

"Oof!" I landed in the seat, the air knocked out of me as I turned to see who had stopped my progress. "Oi, oi, you should be more careful. You could've hurt somebody."

I was met with a familiar dirty-blonde, black eyes glinting happily. Beside him was a younger boy with black hair and light yellow eyes. Kohaku and Maru Taichu smiled-or smirked, in Haku's place-at me.

"Ah, Haku, Maru!" I turned fully to them, a grin making its way onto my features. "I haven't seen you two in ages. How are you? How is your mom?"

"Mom is good-worries about you." Haku shrugged.  
>Maru jumped in happily, "And we got the scholarship to Ouran so we'll be here until we graduate. What about you, Chi-chan?"<p>

"I've been..." I smiled, "Absolutely amazing."

_'Lying again?'_ But this time, I wasn't.

**((A/N: Bands/people to suggest for the day... Cady Groves, The Beatles, Joe Brooks, I See Stars, Bobby Mares(just him, not MGF), My Chemical Romance, Cristofer Drew...Erm... No one else right now.))**


	11. Drowning is Bad for Your Health

A/N: Yaaaay for reviews. I feel loved~

I'm going to make a Halloween special as well; July Fourth is the current suggestion I have. Because, yeah, I'm awesome like that.

HALLOWEEN: Masquerade or Fright Night?

Ima keep this here, more to remind myself of what I need to cover. (No, just because Chi and Hikaru are kinda together, it's not the end. I still have a lot to cover. I mean; there's her father, more fluff ;D, more Hosts, that not-completely-solved engagement to Shuji(who is still arguing with his brother Kyo), and then there's the Kiri issue and all...)

_Please read below_-((actually, it'd be cool if you read the whole A/N...))

On an unrelated note, when DTHNC ends, my Chi-centric things will probably be over; excluding a few special oneshots for anyone interested.

I really don't know what to work on then. :\ I have a few thoughts, I'm just not sure. (I already plan on, eventually doing Assassin's Creed. I kinda want to do something with Naruto, Deadman Wonderland, or Karneval...)  
>I would seriously love some suggestions. Right now, I'm seriously leaning towards Naruto-if only because I used to adore the show so much.<p>

**storyreader900:** I love Haku and Maru; they and Sen were my favorite side-characters to use. Maybe I'll even drag Sen back for a bit, but I dunno what I could do with that.  
>And yeah, I loved Naruto when I started the anime. I started on the manga too; got to Shippuden in both. Buuut, then my life went downhill and all. I'm probably going to reread the manga or watch the anime, cause I loved them.<p>

**Diamond Rainbows:** ;D Yes, pizza. And it'd be no fun to just give him amnesia. So, I'm not sure how to handle his jackasser-y.

**Kevan Starks**: Thank you~

**To all you shadowy readers, I'd love to see your lovely faces~**

_Reviews make me write,_

_Reviews make me smile._

_You should review before I hit you with a bottle._

_ -Love, Micki.  
><em>

_**0oOo0**_

11

_**1**100 [and] **11**_

Summer is evil wrapped in horror

**_HYDRO PHOBIA ISN'T FUN/I ALMOST DIE  
><em>**

0oOo0

"Why are we going swimming?" I asked crossly, raising both brows at my friends. "You _know_ I can't swim."

Tamaki merely bounced on his heels, giving me puppy dog eyes. I grimaced. Having never been able to resist those eyes, I let them pull me along toward the sand. For our month of summer vacation, I would be spending unhealthy amounts of time with the Hosts, and finding ways to get rid of Shuji.

_(A/N: I did my research; they get from around July 20th and finish at the end of August.)_

Only when I finally stopped walking, only a good two feet between myself and the water, did anyone turn to even address me. Haruhi smiled slightly, her t-shirt hanging loosely off her form as the water lapped at her feet. I couldn't quite grasp why they'd dragged me there; why they'd brought me to the one place they knew I hated more than anything.

In the back of my mind, images of a bloody girl choking water out of her lungs and a ruthless man flashed violently. I could hear the echoing of my sister and I-both screaming-the unforgiving voice of my father. And then my mother; whom I had grown to consider a traitor.

Without my full permission, my body took a long step back from the water. It almost seemed hungry to devour me; eager to end the happiness I had acquired.

The others had no problem distinguishing my fears, even Hunny giving me a more than concerned look. Kyouya, I noticed then, was stationed behind me as if to prevent escape.

And not for the first time, the sight of the water left me terrified and shaking.

"Chi," I rounded on Kaoru, eyes narrowed dangerously. His topaz eyes were soft, though, careful. "We all thought it would be nice to-"

"To what?" I heard myself growl, voice cold and detached. "You thought it would be nice to renew my fear of drowning?"  
>"Chi." I flinched and looked slowly over the Tamaki, the blond seeming much taller than I remember him being moments ago. "Stop."<p>

I shifted on my feet, watching the others in a mixture of paranoia and fear. They wouldn't really throw me to the sharks, would they? I mean, they could be idiots sometimes but they wouldn't really make me go in the water, right?

_(A/N: You should listen to Drowning by Missy Higgins here. I listened to it while writing this.)_

The next thing I know, I'm in the water with no sense of which way is up. I flailed my arms in shock and terror. Only a fear of joining Kiri too soon-joining her at all-and leaving everything behind was what kept me from freezing.

The water wasn't cold, but I felt like it was below freezing point anyway. I struggled to figure out which way was up, hair billowed around me and my clothes both clinging and pushing away from my form.

The cold, pained thought of dying hit me then.  
>I was going to die.<p>

I was going to drown; just like my sister had. And all because I was afraid and didn't know how to swim. I opened my mouth in an unheard scream, eyes wide. The bubbles of air floated up as if taunting me; as if they thought it was hilarious that I could do nothing more than die there.

I vaguely felt myself kicking something, and then a pair of arms dragged me from the water with a curse.

"She kicked me in the jaw!" I heard Kaoru curse, and stopping flailing for a moment to peer through soaked hair at my friends. "Why did she kick me?"

I could see a large red mark on Kaoru's jaw, and I noted that Mori was sporting a red mark on his side. From the way it was shaped, he seemed to have avoided most of my panicked kicking.

I twisted around to see that Hikaru was holding me up in the water, frowning. I frantically moved away from him, only managing not to sink by flailing wildly until I was to a point where I could stand.

I stood there, panting and shaking while staring at them. Hikaru approached first and my stiff form instinctively moved away from him. Instead of continuing forward, though, the redhead held out a hand. I didn't move, eying his hand with distrust.

"Chi-"  
>"You tried to kill me."<br>A sigh. "We're trying to teach you how to swim."  
>"Fuck you."<br>A ghost of a smile, "Anytime, anywhere."

I scowled at the boy I loved, arms crossed firmly over my chest as I carefully moved back slowly, trying as hard as possible not to fall back. I heard my name again and looked up to see Hikaru a couple steps closer, hand still extended toward me.

For a long moment we just stood there, staring as if frozen. And then he broke my resistance.

"Trust me."

And for the first time in a long time, I actually let myself trust someone.

**((A/N: 1. Review ;D. Two. Go listen to Lil' Red Riding Hood - Amanda Seyfried. Do it. Ooooh, and Missy Higgins. Sorry about the length; but that was the best way for me to do this chapter. I'll continue this basic thing in the next chapter, tho.))**


	12. Hikaru is a Bad Teacher

A/N: SO GUYS. I LOVE YOU. ;D SO. YEAH. Read my notes~

God, I hate my typos. :\ I need to look out for them more when I'm writing...

On an unrelated note, when DTHNC ends, my Chi-centric things will probably be over; excluding a few special oneshots for anyone interested.

I really don't know what to work on then. :\ I have a few thoughts, I'm just not sure. (I already plan on, eventually doing Assassin's Creed. I kinda want to do something with Naruto, Deadman Wonderland, or Karneval...) I would seriously love some suggestions. Right now, I'm really leaning towards Naruto-if only because I used to adore the show so much.

**lolmomo88:** Ah, I'm sorry. I really should've gotten back to this sooner. Writing is really helpful and stress relieving for me xD. I'm glad you can read again; and I won't drop this every again~(not even for a break)

**storyreader900:** I'm glad you liked it. :) I just did it the night I posted it-so it might've been a bit rushed. Don't worry, writing long chapters is... Hard. I think I'll be making my chapters in the next story longer, though, because I like the longer ones.

**cocobobo10:** Chi's sense of humor is one of my favorite things to write her for. And yus, she and Hikaru are doing this the right way. Not the arranged marriage way. :D

**Elayna:** Uck. It's all good; I've been behind for a while. And yaaaay for love~

**Sukehh:** 3: D'aww, someone loves my story. Alright~

I'd like to thank everyone who reads, especially my reviewers~

**To all you shadowy readers, I'd love to see your lovely faces~**

_Reviews make me write,_

_Reviews make me smile._

_You should review before I hit you with a bottle._

_ -Love, Micki.  
><em>

_**0oOo0**_

12

_**1**200 [and] **12**_

So swimming isn't just flailing like a fish

**_HIKARU IS A BAD TEACHER  
><em>**

0oOo0

"You need to actually paddle." Hikaru chided, frowning. I twitched and gave him a curt response telling him that I was. "No. You're flailing like a dying fish." The redhead showed me, slowly, how to do it. Yet again. "Like that."

"I _am_ doing it like that, baka." I hissed, frowning. "The water just hates me."

I hadn't gotten over my fears completely, but I'd been persuaded to try swimming. We'd even discovered that I could float on my back-if I had someone nearby with a hand under me just in case. But even that simple task had taken ten tries; so I felt swimming was far out of my league.

Nobody took my complaints into account, though, and I was forced to watch my friends swim circles around me while I struggled to perform the simple task of flailing like a _living_ fish.

I huffed as I tried yet again, seething as I only seemed to splash water around and amuse Kaoru. I grimaced, more frustrated than afraid for a few moments.

Why couldn't I just swim like a normal person? _'Because you have the most ridiculous fears of all time.'_ Ah, I'd been wondering when Kiri would show up._ 'Think of the Devil and He shall...'_ Kiri paused, seemingly at a loss. _'Whatever, I'm here now.'_

My gaze trained past Hikaru, head tilting to the side as I eyed my deceased sister. The familiar lines streaked through her violently, causing her form to shudder and fade like an old projector.  
>Just the look to her, the dejected sadness on her face, made me freeze with a wave of uncertainty.<p>

**_'Stop.'_ **I realized what she meant; the swimming. I wasn't sure whether to stop or keep going._ 'Chi. You're losing me again..._' I gulped slowly, and I noticed Hikaru's hands on my shoulders._ 'Don't forget. Never forget.'_

"Chi?" I shifted my gaze to Hikaru, who was frowning at me worriedly. "Chi. You almost drowned yourself."  
>"Really?" I blinked in surprise, "Gomen. I was just..."<p>

The redhead glanced behind himself as Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny eyed me over his shoulder with uncertainty. She was gone. I frowned, brows furrowing as I looked to the other teen again. Hikaru seemed to understand, nodding once before directing me back to swimming.

But I didn't put up as much effort, I hardly even listened anymore.  
>Did I really want to lose my sister again?<p>

0oOo0

The next morning consisted of a lot of groaning and moping, me trying to squirm out of swimming, and Tamaki bouncing around the house happily. He made about as much noise as an ambulance-if it was sitting ride beside you on full blast.

I tugged at the large blue shirt I'd slipped on over my bathing suit, padding into the hallway irritably. Haruhi had denied my being sick as an excuse to stay in-especially since I wasn't-and had bluntly told me that, no, it was not acceptable to just suddenly stop wanting to swim because of my sister.

I grumbled curses after her as I made my way down the stairs, stopping to take in the large front door and my large group of friends-my family.

But, despite them being my family, I was annoyed and tired.

"Chi-chan~"  
><em>"Shut up<em> Tamaki."  
>"...Is something wrong?"<p>

I glared at him and stepped past, plopping into the long black vehicle moments later. Apparently nobody took much care of my disposition, though, piling in quickly.

My aggravation only increased as we went. Hunny was too bubbly and Tamaki too loud. The twins too suggestive and Mori too quiet. Hell, I could even finds things wrong with Haruhi and Kyouya-besides her bluntness and how he could be such a manipulating bastard.

It took literally fifteen minutes for Hunny to persuade me into the water, Mori blocking my rear exit as Hikaru cooed at me teasingly.

I slid into the water slowly, stiffened at the cool liquid as it lapped at my stomach. Hikaru floated, grinning with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Next thing I know, water was flung into my face and up my nose. I couched and glared, eyes narrowed.

"Na na~" Kaoru and Hikaru winked and waved, parting to swim from me.  
>"You jerks!"<p>

Annoyance flashed through me and I scowled. _'Cup your hands, feel the water, and go if it's that big a deal.'_ So I did. I managed an awkward paddle at first, going farther out to chase after the redheads._ 'I was kidding!'_

My awkward, dangerously inexperienced paddle got better as I neared and then water splashed in my face again. While I kicked my legs violently to stay up, I glared and spat curses after Kaoru.

"I'm going to kill you!" I snarled, "You're horrible teachers!"

"Chi." I turned to see Hikaru grinning at me from a few feet away.  
>"What, Hitachiin?"<br>"You're swimming."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Fat chance." And then I realized something. I was treading on water. I was _swimming_-more or less. "Hikaru, I'm swimming." He nodded once, grinning still as a smile spread across my face. "I'm swimming!"

I moved closer and hugged him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. While he hummed happily distracted, I pushed back and kicked water into his face, flailing to turn around and retreat to shallower water.

"Eh!" I heard him spit out water, "That's horrible payment for teaching you! I demand satisfaction."

**((A/N: Go vote in my poll. Please. Also; any suggestions as to how I'll rid Chi of Shuji? Also; sorry about the shortness as always ))**


	13. Shuji Eats a Can of Insanity

A/N: SO GUYS. I LOVE YOU. ;D SO. YEAH. Read my notes~

God, I hate my typos. :\ I need to look out for them more when I'm writing...

On an unrelated note, when DTHNC ends, my Chi-centric things will probably be over; excluding a few special oneshots for anyone interested.

I really don't know what to work on then. :\ I have a few thoughts, I'm just not sure. (I already plan on, eventually doing Assassin's Creed. I kinda want to do something with Naruto, Deadman Wonderland, or Karneval...) I would seriously love some suggestions. Right now, I'm really leaning towards Naruto-if only because I used to adore the show so much.

**Kevin Starks:** Yay for the funny parts~

**Diamond Rainbows:** Psh, Chi can be such a nagger. Well, when she's annoyed. You'll be pleased to see I pretty much killed the Shuji problem here ;D

**Andie-san:** o.o All the chapters! Yaaaay~ Mmmm, hope you enjoy. And personally, I love swimming.

**storyreader900:** I haven't touched M*A*S*H in ages.

I'd like to thank everyone who reads, especially my reviewers~

**To all you shadowy readers, I'd love to see your lovely faces~**

_Reviews make me write,_

_Reviews make me smile._

_You should review before I hit you with a bottle._

_ -Love, Micki.  
><em>

_**0oOo0**_

13

_**13**00 [and] **13**_

Insanity, oh, insanity.

**_SHUJI EATS A CAN OF INSANITY  
><em>**

0oOo0

With only a few days left of our vacation, we had all decided to get together and just relax for a while. I'd made my cranes and left them on the warm sand to be swept away by the waves, wind, people. Scattered, my wish nothing but a memory.

So I went home, glad to have had a basically uneventful and pleasing vacation. I'd spent time with the Hosts, gotten closer to everyone, went on a date with Hikaru, and overcome the water.  
>I was happy.<p>

Of course, even that minimal peace didn't last.

I got a call from Kyo-Shuji's brother-warning me that I wouldn't have much time to myself. I had begged him to keep his brother away from me, begged him to st least stall the bastard.

And of course, he told me Shuji had already left and was having a driver bring him to me. I was almost tempted to bolt the door and escape through a window. Or hide in the shower. Or just knock him over the head and run. But no, I just let him come right on over.

At first I ignored the insistent knocking and the calls of my name from the door. I would have let him sit there whining for hours had it not started raining. But I knew what being trapped in the rain was like, so I groaned and conceded to opening the door.

Shuji bounded in as if he thought I might just slam the door shut in his face again, grinning and wet. I shut the door and gave him a shrewd, annoyed look as he surveyed my rather quaint apartment with distaste.

"What do you want, Shuji?" No answer as he was busy eying a picture I'd set on my table. "Hey, Fuckbucket!"

Shuji rounded stiffly, coming to full attention. "Nani?"  
>"Why are you here?"<p>

"To take you out-unless you'd like to stay here and just-" He was rambling. Droning on and on... I ignored him. "I mean, you're cute and I'm sexy, we're both smart, and our parents want us to marry."

I rubbed my temple in my aggravation, sighing and pointing toward the door. when I demanded that he leave, he only whined. When I threatened to call the cops on harassment, he call me crazy. And then I decided that I was done dealing with him.

I wasn't crazy-was I?-and I definitely didn't want him calling me crazy. I turned on his with a cold, angry glare. My voice came out cool and stiff when I spoke, scowling harshly.

"If you don't get out Shuji, I will throw you over that balcony onto your _fucking face_ you baka."

"Maybe you are insane." he muttered, brows furrowed as he leaned away from me. "Didn't take Matsumuri-sama seriously though."

I froze and blinked, the shock probably obvious on my face. My father had called my insane. He had told people I was insane. My hands curled into fists, and I fought back irrational tears.

I had no reason to be upset. I hated my father; he didn't matter to me. And I hated Shuji too. And for all I knew I was crazy. So why in Kami's name was I about to cry?

"Shut up."  
>"Why?" he snorted, obviously not taking me seriously. "Going to call your sister to defend you?"<p>

And that was the last straw. I almost felt that last, raw and burned, nerve snap under the weight of Shuji. Under the stress of being possibly insane and constantly harassed while worrying about my future. That last nerve snapped and I hit a half hour downward spiral.

"You know what, maybe I will!" I snarled, "I'll just go crazy and kill you myself, even! It wouldn't take much." I stepped toward him, anger flashing in my eyes as he stared in complete shock. "How would you like to die? I have flammable drinks, kitchen knives, the ceiling fan, pillows-"

I paused and held a thin finger up, "How about drowning you in my bath?" The slightly terrified looking teen gawked. "You know, like my father did to my sister. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it!"

I threw my phone at him, watching him duck for the door as the mixture of metal and plastic collided violently with the wall. Shuji had run and I merely stared long and cold at the broken phone, eying the cracked plastic pieces on my carpet.

And then I sank to the ground, listening to the rain pound against the apartment, and I cried.

**((A/N:_ Go vote in my poll. Please._ -Naruto is winning right now by two.- I know, I know, short chapter.  
><strong>

**By the way, Micki just got asked out. So. Happy dancing and being a bit too happy for my personality. But. Yeah.  
>Mmm, this story is nearing it's end. Only a few more chapters.))<strong>


	14. When I was a Young Girl FINALE

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ.

It's been nearly a year. Full of ups and downs and twists and turns...

But...

Last chapter. Oh boy. If anyone likes, I'll do some one-shots for this. But only if asked. Hell, you could even suggest things to me. But, yeah, anyway, this is my last chapter. This is the end of Chi. This is the end of... Well, everything.

I'm so glad all of you were here for this story and I will miss this story. I love Chi and I love the Hosts. But every great story has an end, and every life has a death.

**cocobobo10:** I don't mind cursing in reviews, but I'm not sure how anyone else would feel. -shrug- I'm glad to have just gotten rid of Shuji. That arse deserves all he gets. Now we're moving on to her father. ;D

**Diamond Rainbows:** Yep, goodbye Shuji~ Mmmm. Poison would've worked too. Oven, stove, psh. Overused. 1000 ways to die anyone? Actually, there are probably more.

**Andie-san:** YUS. No more Shuji.

**storyreader900:** Yeah, that part was so much fun to write. You're right. I should. I remember so little of it now...

I'd like to thank everyone who reads, especially my reviewers~

**To all you shadowy readers, I'd love to see your lovely faces~**

_Reviews make me write,_

_Reviews make me smile._

_You should review before I hit you with a bottle._

_ -Love, Micki.  
><em>

_**0oOo0**_

14

_**14**00 [and] **14**_

When I was a young girl.

**_MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY, TO SEE A MARCHING BAND  
><em>**

0oOo0

_(listen to Dirty Little Secret?)_

_"Kiri-niichan! What is that?" Big teal eyes stared in awe at the large, lively parade. A taller girl's hand landed on her head, smirk lighting up her face. "They're playing such cool music, niichan!"_

_"It's a parade." Kiri told her slowly, taking her hand and weaving through the mass of people until they were close enough to see everything clearly. "That's the marching band." she said quietly, pointing a finger at the similarly dressed people marching along. The little girl took no notice, watching giddily._

_People laughed and watched, a few people even joining in the fun by singing along with the band on the large float coming down the hill._

_Kiri grinned, pulling little Chi by the handto walk beside the float. Kiri walked backward, watching her little sister while she threw one hand up, singing along loudly and enthusiastically._

_"Let me know that I've done wrong!"_

_The smaller girl ran to keep up with her older sibling, long brown hair fluttering around her as she laughed. As they turned through the streets, the older girl took her sister's hands, darker eyes lit up with happiness._

_It had been too long. Too long._

_And then the scene changed._

_Chi was older, hair cut short and teal eyes a bit colder, more haunted. Her sister didn't change, the two dancing ridiculously in the large room one would see upon opening the door to their estate._

_Kiri's hair hid her face for a moment as she turned, and when she was turned around again she had lines streaking through her, the girl more transparent than was normal. But they kept going, singing out of tune and laughing and dancing around the large room, laughs echoing through the long and wide halls._

_Again, the scenery changed._

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret."_  
><em><span>"Don't tell anyone."<span>_

_This time, the two were standing with their backs to a brick wall. They were holding hands, as if they were each others anchors Anything else would make them leave. Without each other, they were alone. They were lost. And then, across from them, a group of seven._

_The two girls seemed uneasy, their grip tightening even as the sound echoed in their heads. Almost as if drawn forward was some invisible tie, Chi took a reluctant step forward._

_That step forward turned into one back, leaving her against the wall, shaking her head at them in a kind of nostalgic way._

_Kiri held up a card, bringing it up to her face to cover her mouth and the tip of her nose. 'I was murdered by my own father.' and Chi seemed to have one too, the little card literally burning under her fingers. 'I've been abused since I was a kid.'_

_The card under Chi's hand flitted to ash, and then the one in Kiri's dripped water to the floor before dissolving._

_Chi outstretched one hand, leaning far from her sister to try and grasp the hand reaching to her from the other side. The redheaded, golden eyed boy grinned as he stretched, their fingertips just brushing each other._

_And Kiri, strained, scared, and all but forgotten, she disappeared.  
><em>

0oOo0

I bolted upright, a cold sweet on my cheeks as I looked around frantically. The room was empty of living things aside from myself, meaning I was fine. My alarm cracked on beside me and I groaned, flopping back and pulling a pillow over my head.

The odd dream had me thinking all day.

Kiri. Was she gone? I hadn't seen her in days, not since learning to swim.

Which, of course, made some sense. I was away from my parents, Shuji was out of the picture, I was pretty much over my fear of water, I was in love, I had a family. I was alive.

But where did that leave Kiri?

And why did it hurt to think she might be gone?

That hurt faded over the next few weeks when I realized it was a good thing. It meant I had no unfinished business. It meant I could be happy.

And I was happy. I spent time with the Hosts, I fell further in love, everyone fell in love really. I made new friends and said goodbye to old ones. I went to my grandfather's funeral, visited Kiri's grave, and... And I lived.

I lived the way Kiri would have wanted me to. Not the way the figment of my imagination tried to force me to. I lived for me; I lived the life I remember dreaming of as a kid.

0oOo0

Graduation was a big day. Kyouya came with Midori(they were married, _married_), Hunny(who had gotten a bit taller) brought his boyfriend, Mori and his girlfriend trailed along, Tamaki cheered and cried a little(and he had matured a bit over the years), the twins-Hikaru and I were still together, Kaoru had found his own love life-made jokes about our future adulthood, Haruhi(who was going strong with Tamaki) got a scholarship to be a lawyer and I...

I sat in my chair and watched my friends, watched my classmates grin from ear to ear.

I didn't cry because this time of our lives was over, I laughed because it was a new beginning. A new chapter. A new world for us.

"Chi-chan~" I looked up to see Tamaki waving me over. I jogged up and Hikaru looped an arm around my waist loosely. "We're going to Haruhi-chan's for a celebration dinner."

There was no question, I was going.

0oOo0

"Okaa-chan! Otou-chan! They're here!" Tai raced toward me, grinning excitedly.  
>"Make Tamaki tell us a story!" Taka yelped as he surged toward us as well.<br>"The Halloween one!"  
>"No! The Christmas one-where they got a sled and-"<p>

"Boys." I gave the two a stern look, raising one brow as they shuffled their feet and then trotted back into the living room. I pinched my brow and rolled my eyes as a pair of arms looped around my waist, a kiss pressing to my lips and then a head resting on my shoulder.

I reached for his hand and tugged Hikaru with me to see our old friends and their kids-and our kids. Everyone was crowded in the room, each of us smiling and exchanging words.

"Tamaki, don't you dare tell Tai or Yaru about the time Whuji kidnapped me." or "Chi-chan~ I brought cake!" and even "Kaoru, you don't visit anymore." "Sorry, Hikaru, but Yaya is always dragging me to the bedroom-" "Kaoru!"

Kyouya and Midori's son(Kame, a smart, curteous boy with Kyouya's personality and a lot of his looks) was sitting with Laila and Taka(a girl and a boy, twins with red hair and teal eyes).

Tamaki and Haruhi's little sweetheart, Sasumi(with Tamaki's eyes and Haruhi's brown locks), was talking with Tai(a brunette, golden eyes rascal) and her father.

Kasa, Kaoru and Yaya's mischievous and kind kid, grinned at me and waved. His green eyes sparkled, reddish brown hair messy and spiked as he waved me over.

I laughed at the sight, as my family all crowded into one room and exchanging stories. Because this was home, this was where I wanted to be.

0oOo0

"Chi-chan," I looked up from Kiri's picture to see Hikaru frowning at me, leaned against the wall. I smiled a bit sadly and set the picture back down on the dresser, walking over to him. "You look sad."

"No, just nostalgic." I gave him a kiss and he pulled me along to the bed. He pulled be to his chest, my nose at his collarbone as he tucked my head under his chin. Butterflies still swarmed in my stomach warmly at the situation. "Chi?"

"Mm?"

"I think Kiri would've loved them."

I smiled and nodded once, curling tighter to him. "I know, Hikaru, I know." I sighed and smiled, pressing my lips lightly to his collarbone. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru."

My dreams were of the past, and the present, and of Kiri. Of the girl I hadn't seen for years.  
>And I was happy.<p>

**((A/N:_ Go vote in my poll. Please._ Naruto: 4 votes. AC: 1 vote. DeadmanW: 1 vote. Black Butler: 1 vote. Right now Naruto is winning so cast your votes!**

**And Ima draw this. Well, the scene with their backs to the wall. If I ever get it up, that's another story. IF I DO I will post another chapter as an A/N and put up a link.**

**The end sucks. It's a bit rushed. Whatever.))**


	15. Extra1 The Day

This story is over, but definitely not forgotten. In my free time I'll do one shots and such for this, put them as extras. And this, this is the first. This will give you a taste of what my next story will look like, the format, if you read the next one.

0oOo0

How long have I been dreaming of this? This fairytale? How long have I been sitting here, holding this untouched glass of wine and waiting? And yet, I sit here feeling too numb to drink and too sad to think. My sister was gone, never to see this day. My father was-actually, I didn't know where he was. But he wouldn't be taking me down the aisle. He wouldn't even see this day for me. My mother was gone, somewhere near Lithuania. And she probably didn't even know what today was.

"Chi-sama?" I heard someone call through the door, "Chi-sama."

"Chi." I said as the door opened, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. "Just Chi. Not Chi-sama. Not Chi-san. Just Chi. Please." The young woman seemed to debate this for a long moment, and then smiled slightly as if knowing what my thoughts lingered on. "Gomen, it's just a big day. What is it?"

A redheaded man bounded through the door, smiling at me. Ranka. The man I'd unknowingly met years ago when I'd run from home. He smiled and I felt like crying. He was going to be walking me down the aisle, in place of Yuki. Yuki had gone from my butler to a father figure. I wished he could be there, but he'd succumbed to old age and joined his wife late last year.

"Chi~" He cooed, "We're all waiting."

When we exited, we waited in the hallway. The music could faintly be heard through the door. I could feel an mixture of excitement and nerves attacking me.

And when the large doors opened, I found myself looking anywhere but up. And when I did, I could see everyone, my friends, soon to be family, and a few people I didn't recognize.

When we reached the end, I was shaking slightly. Ranka left me with a kiss to the forehead and I turned to see Hikaru grinning at me. Kaoru was just behind me, shooting me a secretive thumbs up to tell me that it was okay. My fiance's grin curled higher as my face went red and the words started in front of us. I hardly felt the redhead's finger entangle themselves with mine.

"You look beautiful." he muttered, giving me a long, golden-eyed look.

"I feel like I should be green." I admitted.

And before I knew it the ordeal was practically over. Kyouya was giving Hikaru a stern, almost malicious, look. Haruhi congratulated me while Tamaki yelped over his darling daughter. Mori hugged me, Hunny practically jumped on me. Everything was perfect.

Kiri would've told me to stop being so nervous, to look like I was actually enjoying my wedding. She would've flicked my forehead and told me I looked ridiculous, standing up there and shaking. But she would have hugged me when it was over, whispered congratulations in my ear, told me how beautiful the highly-decorated wedding was. I almost longed to hear her, almost wanted to hug her. I almost wanted a ghost. But, I found I was fine without her there. I was glad she was gone.

"Chi-chan~" Hikaru waggled his eyebrows as we began to leave, "Does this mean-"

"Don't even start bragging yet."

0oOo0

(Guys, Black Butler is winning. By one vote. Welp. I'm waiting until the **FIFTH** to stop the poll, so make your votes. A couple could tip the boat.)


	16. Extra2 Memories

Someone suggested I do a lemon. Any opinions on this?

Black Butler is still in the lead; though I'll prolly end up doing something Naruto-related too...Wait. Maybe I could just... Screw it, I'll probably just do both. .-.

0oOo0

"Okaa-chan," I looked down to see Laila staring at the picture frame in her hand, brows raised above teal eyes, and I frowned. I walked over to see what she was so interested in, her twin and Tai seated on either side of her. "Who's that?"

"She looks like you." Taka commented with a bit of confusion. He reached out and pointed to her eyes over his sister's shoulder, "Her eyes are darker, though." He turned, almost suspicious teal eyes seemingly going through me for a moment. "Younger, too."

I pinched his ear, sending him a fiery glare, eye twitching. He flailed and I leaned down slightly, annoyed. Tai, slightly older than the other two, snorted and rolled golden eyes. Laila, openly amused, snickered at her twin and pushed long red hair behind her ear. Taka gave a long, drawn out whine and tried in vain to grasp at one of his siblings for help. Neither really seemed bothered, though, leaving him to flail.

"I'm not old! Didn't we teach you manners, Taka? You little brat," I seethed, "respect your elders!"

I let the boy go and he scowled, scurrying to hide behind his sister. I sighed and dropped to sit behind them, taking the picture and letting my kids-it still felt weird to think it had been so long-scoot back to sit with me. My previous moment forgotten, I let out a nostalgic sigh.

Over the years, I really had grown to look more like Kiri. I kept my hair shorter, though, and my eyes never got as dark as hers. But we looked so much alike. It was saddening to think about.

"That's Kiri." I told them after a moment, "She's your aunt."

"Kaa-chan," Taka started. His sister continued for him. "Why don't we know her?"

Tai frowned and looked away and I wondered if Hikaru had told him anything about her. I explained, though, that she had died many years ago. I didn't say how, and I didn't tell them why or what had happened afterward. They didn't need my past weighing on them.

And I didn't think I could say it again to be truthful.

"Okaa-chan." Tai was sitting across from me, only a few minutes about my Kiri explanation. He gave me a long, too-experienced look and I sighed. Above us, I could hear Hikaru and the other two romping around but I gave it little notice, leaning my head onto my hand to give my son a rueful smile as if saying 'go on kid, you can't make it any worse'. "You messed up the story."

I looked up to find his golden eyes warm and slight with a bit of mischief, though a kind of fond sadness lingered in the hues. My own eyes, I would bet, were suspicious. I felt a frown tug my lips downward as the brunette boy ran a hand through his surprisingly neat hair.

"I did?" I asked finally, tapping my pointer finger on my cheek with a thoughtful hum. "Where?"

Tai didn't seem too keen on answering for a moment before smiling and standing, the fakeness of the action making me cringe inwardly. He walked to the door, pausing with a hand on the smooth wood. His hand ran down slowly, only slightly, and then he turned his head back to me.

"Nevermind." He lingered still, though, "Otou-chan tells it different."

And then he left, leaving me with laughter from my throat and tears in my eyes.

0oOo0


End file.
